Wrath
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Hikaru was murdered during the New's Year festival. He doesn't remember what happen, but he believes Kaoru is the one who murdered him. Four years has passed and Hikaru's wrath has only grown, and he doesn't plan on holding it in any longer. He's going to get his revenge, even if that means he has to get some blood on his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had that feeling that you were invisible, no one around you could see you, no matter how hard you try? You feel like...you're a ghost. My body feels so cold, and I don't know why. Why don't I know why?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the night sky. I looked around and noticed I wasn't at the New Year's festival. My eyes widened and I shot up, I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a field. I stood up and brushed off the grass from my white tiger striped jacket.

"Why am I in a field?"

I tried to remember what happened, but after we saved Haruhi from those dry cleaning people and returned to the festival, everything after that was fuzzy.

I looked up and saw the lights of the festival.

"I better call Kaoru and tell him where I am." I reached into my jacket pocket for my phone, but it wasn't there. "What the hell?"

I checked through the rest of my pockets, but I couldn't find my phone.

"Where the hell is my phone?"

I looked back at the festival and sighed. "Well, it looks like it's in walking distance."

I walked out of the field and onto the street. I started walking towards the festival. After about five minutes of walking I saw a couple walking towards me.

I walked up to them. "Hey, can you…"

But the couple just walked past me.

I looked at them and glared. "Rude."

I started walking again. I walked for a little longer, I then saw a cab.

I walked over to the cab and looked at the driver through the rolled down window.

"Hey sir, can you drive me somewhere?"

The cab driver didn't look up from his phone.

"Sir?"

The man put his phone down and started up his car, then drove away.

I looked after him. "What the hell?! He just plane up ignored me!"

I went back to walking. I finally made it back to the festival.

I looked around at all the people. I huffed. "Dang it, there's a lot more people here then earlier this evening."

I looked around and saw a security guard. I walked over to him.

"Sir?"

But he walked away, I went up to another security guard.

"Sir?"

But he walked away as well. I stood there confused.

"What is happening, why is everyone ignoring me?" I looked at my jacket. "Is it because of my jacket? I told mom I didn't like it."

I then spotted a girl with short brown hair in the corner of my eye. I looked over to my side and saw Haruhi.

I smiled. "Haruhi." I ran over to her. She was looking at some souvenirs. "Haruhi, I'm so glad to see you. Somehow I ended up in a field, I don't know how though."

I then noticed she wasn't paying attention to me.

"Haruhi?"

She then picked up one of the souvenirs and didn't looked at me.

I sighed. "Are you ignoring me too? Did I do something wrong?"

She didn't say anything.

I smiled. "I know what I can do to make you forgive me." I looked over at a food stand and smirked. "I know Kaoru said to stop the war with Tono for today. But maybe I can just get one more thing for her."

I walked over to the food stand and waited in line.

"Next." The vendor said.

I was about to go up, but a woman cut in front of me.

"Hey!" I growled. "I'm seriously not in the mood for people like you today!"

Then more people started to cut in front of me. I clenched my jaw and fists in anger and growled.

"I said I'm not in the mood!"

Then a surge of power went through my body. Everyone around me then flew back a few feet.

I stood there in complete shock. People started to get up, and I ran back over to Haruhi.

"Did you see that Haruhi? Those people just flew back. Like some sort of power pushed them."

Haruhi kept looking at the souvenirs.

I glared at her. "Haruhi." But when I tried to touch her shoulder, my hand went through her.

My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards and fell.

I looked at my hands in horror. "What the hell?"

I stood up and looked over at Haruhi again. I tried to touch her shoulder again, and my hand went through her again. I backed up a few steps and bumped into something. I looked behind me and saw it was a mirror from the hall of mirrors. I looked and saw my reflection.

I smiled. "Good, I'm fine. I must be really tired that I'm just seeing things."

Then my reflection started flickering. My smile faded and my eyes widened. I gasped and stumbled backwards, I then bumped into someone.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!"

I turned around and saw an angry man.

"You can see me?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was stupid. "Are you mental, of course I can…" His eyes widened as he saw me flicker in and out of sight.

He stepped back a little with his wife. "What the hell, it's a ghost!"

Some people heard him and looked at me. All their expressions turned horrified as they saw me flicker. They all ran away screaming.

I just stood there transfixed. I looked at my hands. "I'm...I'm a ghost?"

I looked over and saw the host club talking. I ran over to them.

"Guy's help me! There's something wrong with me!" I looked over at Mori. "Mori senpai!" I tried to touch him, but my hand went through him.

I stepped back a bit. I then saw Kaoru away from the group talking on the phone. I ran over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru I…"

"Yah I did it."

I looked at Kaoru and listened to his conversation.

"Yah I bet it totally killed him." Kaoru snickered. "Hikaru didn't even see it coming."

My eyes widened hearing him say that.

"I'm going to be so surprised if he comes back here alive." He snickered again. "But I know for sure he's dead."

"No." I whispered. I took a couple steps back. "No, it can't be." My legs gave out underneath me. I gripped my hair. "No, no. Kaoru didn't kill me."

Then a flashback of my mom hurt in front of a staircase and someone chasing me through Ouran popped into my head.

I started to hyperventilate. "No, no, no. This is all a dream, no."

I then looked over to the direction where the field I woke up in and saw police lights. A sick feeling raised up in my stomach.

I stood up and started running back towards the field. I ran into the street and heard a truck's horn. I looked over at to my side and saw the headlights of a truck. My eyes widened and I raised to cover my face out of instinct and closed my eyes. The truck drove through me. I opened my eyes and put my arms down. I looked down at my body and saw that I was unhurt.

My eyes widened in horror. I looked at my hands. "It...It freakin went through me."

I looked back at the field and started running back to it. When I made it back to the field, the police were surrounding this one area. I made my way over to where the cops were and made my way through them. My eyes widened at what I saw. On the ground was me, my dead body. I gasped and fell backwards.

I gripped my hair, my eyes never leaving my dead body. "No, no, no!" I screamed into the night sky.

* * *

I was sitting in the field away from the cops. I hugged my knees to my chest, the wind slightly blowing my hair. I was silently crying, I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my eyes.

I heard people running through the field. I looked up and saw the host club with the police.

I stood up and started walking towards them. Tamaki was hugging Haruhi as they cried. Honey was hugging onto Mori crying, tears were running down Mori's face. Kyouya looked down, trying not to show all his emotion, and Kaoru was on his knees crying.

"Hikaru no." He sobbed. "If I would've known, I wouldn't have let you go."

I looked at him with a dark glare. "Why are you upset?" I growled. "You're the one who freakin killed me."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this first chapter to my new story, sorry if the first chapter was bad, I promise the other chapter will be better. This chapter was set in the manga chapters 63 and 64. I would like to warn you guys that in later chapters, there will be blood. Think about Corpse Party, this story is somewhat based on that game/anime. I had this idea in my head since Christmas last year, I just never got around to writing it till now. I probably won't update this till I'm finished with my other _Revenge of the Groomsmen,_ then I'll updated this story more. But don't worry, I'm almost down with that story. So I'll be to this story soon, please F&R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of my funeral, during the whole ceremony I was up in a tree looking down at everyone. They just finished burying my casket and everybody started leaving. I jumped down from the tree and went up to my grave. I looked down at my name. Tears started to fall down my face, I tightened my jaw in anger. I tried to kick my grave, but my foot went through the grave and I fell. I put my hands to my eyes and cried harder.

"Ah!" I screamed at the sky.

I stayed there for a while. I finally got up and left the graveyard. I walked for about an hour or two, no particular destinations. I made my way past a couple a couple of trees and saw a dilapidated mansion. I looked up at it.

"I've never noticed this place before, the trees must have been blocking it."

I walked up to the door and opened it, the living room was dark and dirty. Cobwebs were covering most of the things in the house.

I looked around and sighed. "I guess this is my new house."

* * *

Kaoru was sitting on the couch in the living room. He still hasn't changed out of his tux. Our dad walked into the living room and saw Kaoru.

He gave him a sad expression. "Kaoru, don't you want to change out of that tux and into something more comfortable?"

Kaoru didn't say anything, he just leaned his head in the couch.

"Do you want to at least visit your mother in the hospital? We can see if she remembers anything about that night."

Kaoru still didn't say anything.

Dad sighed. "Well if you want to talk, I'll be in my room."

Dad started to leave the living room.

"It's my fault." Kaoru whispered.

Dad stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"It's my fault he's dead."

Dad walked up to Kaoru and sat next to him. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"Mom was at school because Mr. Souh needed to talk to her. She texted me to get her coat she left at home. I was gonna go get it, but then an idea popped into my head. You know that Hikaru liked Haruhi right?"

"Yah, well, who didn't?"

"Yah, well I thought that I could try and change Haruhi's mind about rejecting Hikaru. So I told Hikaru to get mom's coat. Hikaru agreed, after a lot of begging. He left and I kept talking about him to Haruhi, even though he didn't really want me to." He sighed. "I thought I was going somewhere, so I texted him what I did. I thought he was going to die because of that. I didn't mean literally though. I called Renge to tell her what happened. Then halfway through the call, I got another call. I hung up with Renge and got the police call." He started to cry. "If I don't make him go, he wouldn't be dead. It should've been me."

Dad hugged him. "Don't say that. No one deserved to die."

Kaoru just kept crying.

Dad looked down at him. "How about this. You get changed and we go visit your mother. I know she'll like that. We were lucky the doctors allowed her to go to the funeral, even though she was in a hospital bed. Whoever killed Hikaru pushed your mother down the stairs. So we can see if she remembers who hurt her."

Kaoru wiped his eyes. "Yah, let's go visit mom."

Dad nodded. Kaoru got up and went upstairs to his room, just his room to get changed.

* * *

I was sitting in the middle of the living room. I just finished cleaning all the cobwebs, which took forever. I played with the fur on my jacket. The mansion wasn't as big as my old house, but it was big enough. I laid down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. It was really lonely here to be honest. I sighed and sat up again, I stood up and left the mansion. It was night time, I started walking down the sidewalk. I walked for a little while, I then walked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. I sighed, a couple tears falling down my face.

"Mom, mom, please where are you?" A girl said.

I looked to my side and saw a girl maybe around ten or eleven crying. I walked up to her. She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"Have you seen my mom?"

I looked at her for a bit, then my eyes traveled to a broken bottle on the floor.

I looked back at the girl, a dark smirk formed on my face.

* * *

Kaoru and dad were in mom's hospital room. Even though she had a neck brace on and was in pain. She still had a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to come. It was started to get lonely."

Dad smiled. "It's good to see you're ok."

Kaoru looked at mom. "Mom, I'm sorry to bring down the mood. But do you remember what happened to you that night?"

Mom's smile fell. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting out of the car to go to your school to talk to Mr. Souh about the uniforms. I don't remember the rest, I'm sorry."

Kaoru just nodded. Mom and dad kept talking to each other. Kaoru didn't say anything, he was in his own world. Dad said something, but Kaoru didn't hear him.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped out of his thought and looked at his dad.

"Wouldn't that be nice? After mom gets out of the hospital we go on a trip?"

"Uh, yah." Kaoru put his head in his hand. "Sure."

Mom and dad looked at Kaoru with a sad expression and he didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

* * *

Four years has passed since I've been murdered. I was sitting in the living room of my mansion. I didn't feel lonely anymore, because I have some souls to keep me company. The ghosts here were around here were around the ages of five to seventeen. I was the main ghost in the mansion, I controlled everything.

One girl named Kiku, who was around my age, walked up to me.

"Hikaru, you got a message from Kyo. He wants to talk to you."

I looked up at Kiku and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair. "Alright, take me to him."

I got up and followed Kiku to where Kyo was. In the past four years, even though I was a ghost, my appearance changed. I looked my age, which would have been eighteen if I was still alive. My hair was about an inch longer. I still wore the same white tiger stripe jacket, black shirt, jeans and boots.

As we were walking, we saw these two kids fighting with each other.

"Get off me Danny!" A kid yelled.

"Not until you give me back my stone Ian!" Danny yelled.

They kept arguing.

Kiku glared at them. "Well you two stop fighting! Danny get of Ian! Ian give back Danny's stone!"

But they just kept fighting. I growled and lifted my hand up and pushed Danny off of Ian.

"Ian, give Danny back his stone now. Danny, stop sitting on people, it's weird. That's like the third kid this week."

They looked down. "Sorry Hikaru."

"Just go and play or whatever, just stop fighting. I'm not in the mood."

They nodded and left.

Kiku looked at me and crossed her arms. "I thought we can't use our telekinesis on other ghosts?"

"You can't, but I'm the leader. I don't have to follow the rules." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yah whatever." She started walking again. "You tryin to be cute?"

I snickered and kept following her. "Aren't I always?" I looked around the hallway we were in. "So where's those two people that we trapped in here?"

"They finally died, after three long days. Now they're part of the ghost in here. That shield you put up is working good to keep everyone in. But I wish I could get out and not only you."

I smirked. "That's good they're gone, but I wish I could of done it. I still need to let some anger out."

Kiku snickered. "You won't be able to release that anger until you kill the person who murdered you."

I groaned. "Don't remind me about him. But if I do see him again. I'm not holding back."

We walked up to Kyo who was leaning up against a wall.

"What's the message Kyo?" I asked.

Kyo leaned off the wall and walked up to us. He smirked and handed me a piece of paper.

"Look what I found."

I took the paper and looked at it.

"There's a Halloween costume party at Ouran tonight. This can be a perfect place to get your revenge."

I smirked. "Nice thinking Kyo." I looked at Kiku. "Kiku you're in charge." I snickered. "I got a party to go to."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took two weeks to update this story, I've been busy. Also sorry if the Hikaru parts sucked, I'm trying to lead into the plot of the story right now, hopefully the next chapter will be more entertaining, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	3. Chapter 3

I was driving to Ouran in a car that I took from one of my victims. I turned into the gates of Ouran University and parked my car in the parking lot. I looked through the rearview mirror and saw students walking into the school in costume. I got out of the car and started making my way towards the entrance of the university. But when I saw the entrance I stopped, there was a bouncer and students were giving him tickets.

I growled. "Damn it, I need a ticket to enter." I looked over at the side of the university and smirked. "Well I can use the special V.I.P entrance just for me."

I ran to the side of the university and went through the wall. I walked into the room and looked around. I was in the library, I put my hand on the shelf and started walking, looking at the books. As I made it to the end of the shelf I stopped, I saw a book that caught my attention. I took my hand off the shelf, I rubbed my fingers together as if I had dust on them. I took the book off the shelf and looked at it, it was a romance novel. I opened the book and looked at the people who checked it out. My breath caught as I saw Haruhi's name. I swallowed the lump in my throat, even though I haven't seen Haruhi for four years. I still loved her, probably more than I did at the New Years' festival. I sighed and put the book back on the shelf. I walked to the door of the library and went through it. As I walked into the hallway, I started to hear music. I followed the music, I stopped at the end of the hall and leaned up against the wall. I looked into the ballroom and saw students dancing.

I growled. "Dang it. It looks like most of the University came. It's going to be a lot harder to find him."

I looked around the ballroom for a little bit longer.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?"

I quickly turned around and saw a guy wearing a knight's costume. I looked at him a bit uncomfortably, I haven't had a real conversation with a living person in a while.

He looked at me a bit confused. "Hey, are you ok?"

I just stood there silently.

He smiled. "Is it you costume?" He patted my shoulder, I looked at his hand in disgust. "Don't worry, your costume looks awesome. You look like an actual ghost." He patted my shoulder again and started walking into the ballroom. "You'll win for sure."

I just looked at him until he disappeared into the crowd. I tried to make my way towards the other side of the ballroom, but someone stopped me. I turned around and saw a girl wearing a revealing angel costume.

She smiled flirtatiously at me. "Dance with me."

"Sorry, I got to go…"

She pulled me closer to her. "It wasn't a question."

She put me in a dancing position and started dancing. I kept looking at the other side of the ballroom. I started to get impatient.

I looked back at the girl. "Look, I would love to keep dancing with you. But I got somewhere to be."

She leaned herself against me. "Come on, just a couple more songs?"

I looked around and an idea popped into my head.

I smirked and gently grabbed the girl's face. "I think I could spare a couple more songs with you."

She smiled at me.

I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You know, you're really pretty."

She giggled. "Thanks, you're really handsome."

We leaned into each other, and when she closed her eyes, my smirk widened. I disappeared, when the girl didn't feel my lips she opened her eyes and saw I was gone. She looked around and when she couldn't find me she pouted.

I walked through the crowd, staying invisible until I reached the other side of the ballroom. When I was out of the crowd I turned visible. I started to walk around to see if I could find Kaoru.

"Kaoru?"

By the sound of his name I looked behind me. A couple feet away I saw Tamaki. He was wearing a prince costume.

He smiled and waved. "Kaoru."

I looked in front of me to see if Kaoru was somewhere in front of me, but I didn't see him.

Tamaki ran up to me. "Kaoru."

I looked back at Tamaki a bit confused.

He grabbed my hands. "I'm so glad you could make it. I thought you were sick?"

"Sick?"

"Oh and nice costume. What are you supposed to be, a ghost?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Wow, you must be sick. Your voice is deeper."

"Um…"

"Oh come on. The club is going to be thrilled that you're here."

He started to tug me up the stairs.

"Hey, hold up. Stop."

He just ignored my protest and kept tugging me. When he saw the club he waved at them.

"Hey guys. Kaoru's here."

Tamaki stopped and pushed into the middle of everyone.

"Kao-chan you made it."

I looked at Honey, he was wearing a bunny costume. Mori was wearing a bear costume, I think Honey's and his costumes are supposed to be together. Kyouya was dressed as a doctor, which was kinda boring. Then my breath caught when I saw Haruhi. She looked so gorgeous in the princess costume she was wearing...Wait, why was she wearing a dress?

"Kaoru, I thought you were sick?" Kyouya asked. "You left earlier today with a fever of one hundred and two."

Honey jumped off of me.

"Oh, uh...I took some medication. I feel better, but I might not be at school on Monday though. Just so that you'll know."

Haruhi looked at me a bit concerned. "Are you ok? Your voice sounds really different. Kinda like Hika…"

But she stopped herself before she could finish my name.

I looked at her and slightly blushed. "I...uh...I'm fine. I promise."

"Kaoru, my I ask why you're dressed like Hikaru the day he died?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi glared at him. "Kyouya, don't ask that."

I looked at my jacket. "It's alright. I just saw this in the closet and put it on."

"Kao-chan, are you supposed to be a ghost?"

"Uh, yah."

"Wow, you really look like one."

"I know right." Tamaki said. He grabbed my hand. "And your makeup is so good too. It looks like your skin really is pale, and its cold too. I also like that you dyed your hair a dark brown color."

I took my hand away from him. "Thanks…"

He looked at his hands. "Wow, and the makeup doesn't come off easily either."

I looked back at Haruhi. "Are you guys sure it's ok that Haruhi's dressed as a girl?"

They all looked at me a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, we have to keep her gender a secret, right?"

"Don't you remember Kaoru? My secret was exposed two years ago when we had my goodbye party when I was going to Boston."

I blushed. "Oh...uh yah...I remember now, sorry." I rubbed my arm uncomfortably.

Haruhi tugged at her dress and groaned. "Ugh, I hate this dress, why did I have to be a princess anyway?"

Tamaki walked up to her. "What do you mean why are you dressed like that? You're a princess and I'm a prince. It's like the perfect couple costumes out there."

My eyes widened after he said that. "Wait...you guys are...a couple?"

They all looked at me confused again.

"Um Kaoru, Haruhi and I've been together for about two years. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I felt my heart break, I fought the tears in my eyes. "Yah, I'm fine. Just the medication is strong." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm ok."

"Kao-chan, you want to get some food?" Honey asked

"Nah Honey senpai, I'm not…"

But before I could finish, Honey grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the buffet table.

"Honey senpai, I told you I don't want any…"

But my words faded away when I saw the buffet with some of my favorite foods and a big chocolate fountain. My eyes widened in awe, Honey was already treating himself to sweets. Because I was a ghost, I haven't eaten in the four years I've been dead. I walked to the buffet table and picked up a marshmallow. I put it on a stick and dipped it in the chocolate fountain. I took it out and kept looking at it.

"Wow, you're looking at it like you haven't seen one of those in forever." Tamaki said.

I kept looking at the marshmallow. "It's just that, I haven't had one in a while."

Tamaki smiled. "Well, you can have as much as you like."

I took a bite of marshmallow and my eyes widened, it felt like an explosion of happiness came over me. I finished the marshmallow and ran over to the buffet table and started eating everything I could get my hands on.

Tamaki and the rest of the club, besides Honey, sweat dropped.

"Wow, he must be really hungry." Tamaki said.

"Yah, it's like he hasn't eaten anything in years." Haruhi said.

Tamaki's father walked up to the club. "Oh, how are you kids enjoying the party?"

Tamaki smiled at his father. "We're having a great time."

Yuzure smiled. "Well I'm happy to hear that."

"Ooh and also." Tamaki grabbed me and pulled me towards his dad. "Kaoru made it also."

I looked at him as I was chewing some food and had some more food in my arms.

Yuzure looked at me and his eyes widened. He looked at me terrified. "You...You look just like…"

"Dad, are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

Yuzure smiled nervously. "Yah I'm fine. I have to get back to work." Yuzure then quickly walked away.

"Dude, what's wrong with your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to the buffet table. I ate a couple more things and I then noticed Tamaki was with Haruhi. They were holding hands. Haruhi giggled at something Tamaki said and he kissed her. Jealousy built up inside of me. I flicked my fingers to the side and a small tower of cupcakes fell on him. I smirked as he started to freak out.

"Kaoru?" Mori asked.

I looked at him.

"Are you feeling better?"

I looked back at Tamaki freaking out and gave a dark smirk.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better."

I then took a bite of a marshmallow.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think this chapter is the best one of this story so far, this is the only one I truly like. And hopefully more chapter like this will come, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself, and watching a horror movie. Kaoru picked up one of the many tissues around him and blew his nose. Mom walked into the living room, ever since I died, mom and dad have been staying home a lot more.

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

Kaoru coughed into his arm. "No, I'm fine. I'm stuck at home sick on Halloween while my friends are at the school dance. So to enjoy my sick Halloween, I'm going to watch horror movies all night." Kaoru said congested.

Mom sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. "You haven't done this since Hikaru was with us, you two would be so frightened that you two had to sleep with the lights on."

Kaoru sighed and wiped his nose with a tissue. "Well, I can't just stop doing something just because Hikaru's gone." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Even if I do miss him."

"We all do honey."

Kaoru didn't look up at her.

Mom sighed again and leaned back in the couch. "I remember, when you two were thirteen and we all watched the remake of Carrie together. It wasn't scary, but it was the first rated R movie you guys watched, that I know of." She laughed a bit. "I remember I made you two cover your eyes at the sex scene." She sighed again. "I really miss those days."

Kaoru sighed as well. "Yah, me too."

Mom wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, I'll leave you to your movie." She got up and started leaving the living room. "Don't stay up too late ok."

Kaoru nodded and went back to watching the movie. Even though four years passed, mom still couldn't remember what happened that night. The doctors tried everything to get her to remember, but when it didn't work, they just gave up. Because the cops didn't have any information, my killer was still out there.

Kaoru started to get bored of the movie and picked up his phone.

He sighed. "Might as well see what everyone else is doing."

Kaoru opened up Instagram and started looking at people's posts. After a couple minutes of looking through photos, Kaoru noticed someone tagged him in a photo. Kaoru looked at the icon confused and clicked on it to see the photo, it was probably a photo of his friends saying they wished he was there. When the photo popped up, his eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

The photo had Tamaki smiling with a huge grin on his face and had his arm around me. I was halfway eating through a marshmallow, giving the camera a confused look. But what really frightened Kaoru was that I was transparent. Kaoru turned off his phone and dropped it on the couch next to him.

"Wow, I'm must be more sick than I thought, I'm started to hallucinate. That was not me, and it couldn't have been Hika…" He didn't finish my name and cleared his throat a bit. "Yah, I think I should get some rest."

He turned off the movie and got up. He picked up the tissue box and went to bed.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the party. After I ate most of the food, I kept staring at Haruhi. She looked so beautiful in her princess costume. I looked over at Tamaki and glared, what did she see in him anyway? A slow song started playing, I smiled and walked over to Haruhi.

I held out my hand. "Care to dance with a ghost, milady?"

She smiled and took my hand. "Sure."

We started dancing. While we were dancing, we talked and laughed. For the first time in four years, I felt alive.

Tamaki looked at us and scoffed. "Why is Haruhi dancing with Kaoru? This is our song."

Kyouya didn't look up from his black book. "Every song is your guys song, let her dance with some other people."

Tamaki pouted. "But this song is going to be playing at our future wedding."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and went back to writing. I tightened my grip on Haruhi.

I looked into her eyes. "Haruhi, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Um, if Hikaru was still alive, would you have reconsidered his feelings?"

Haruhi looked at me confused, she was not expecting that question. "What?"

"I know it's an unrelated question and it's out of the blue, but I just wanted to know. He really did love you."

Haruhi sighed. "I know that he really loved me, but I didn't feel the same way about him."

I gave her a nervous smile. "But what if he was still alive, would you have at least given him another chance?"

"I don't think so Kaoru, I loved Hikaru, but not like that."

My smile fell. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Because, I didn't love him that way."

We stopped dancing and I glared at her.

I pointed to Tamaki. "And you love him!" I clenched my jaw and fists in anger. "You know I...He loved you way more than he ever did! Why did you choose Tamaki?!"

She looked at me in shock. "Kaoru…"

I felt a couple tears run down my face, I calmed down a bit a wiped the tears off my face.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel good." I started to leave. "I'm going to go home."

I quickly walked out of the room, more tears running down my face.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, he started talking about Hikaru and got mad."

"What did you say that made him so upset?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, then back to where I walked off. "It was nothing that concerns you, don't worry."

* * *

I stormed back into my mansion. Kiku was frightened by my sudden appearance.

"Geez, you got to stop doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack, and I'm dead."

I growled and punched the wall,

"Don't hit the wall, the mansion is already broken down."

I glared at her. "It's my house, I can do what the fuck I want."

She crossed her arms. "Wow you must be pissed, you cussed. What happened?"

"Kaoru wasn't there at the party because he was sick. So when I got there, they thought I was him." I clenched my fists.

"So that's why you're mad? You can always…"

"No, that's not why I'm mad!" I growled. I sighed and started to calm down. "I saw the girl that I loved four years ago, and she was dating my 'rival' for her affection. I danced with her." I smiled a bit and blushed. "When dancing with her, I felt alive for the first time in four years. But when I asked her if I was still alive, she would've reconsidered my feelings?" I grew angry again. "She said no! She said she wouldn't have dated me!"

Kiku looked at me a bit in surprise.

I pounded a fist on a table. "Now I'm not going to only kill Kaoru. I'm also going to kill Tamaki!"

Kiku's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. What will killing him help you? I don't know if you remember, but you're a ghost, you wouldn't be able to date her. Even of you did kill him, she would probably date another man when she got over him."

I growled. "You're right." Then slowly, a smirk appeared on my face. "But I can still torture him." I started walking back towards the door. "Kiku, you're still in charge." I snickered. "I got some work to do."

* * *

It was Monday before school. I walked next to the gate of Ouran University and looked around. It was the time when Kaoru and I were usually dropped off when we were in high school. I smirked when I didn't see Kaoru. I then changed my appearance to look like Kaoru. As a ghost, I had some powers. One of them was that I could change my appearance to somebody I have seen, which could be quite useful. I started walking to the university, and when I stepped in, I immediately felt lost. The school looked a lot smaller at the party, probably because there was a lot more people there. I gulped and started walking around. I walked for a bit, and I was about to turn a corner, but I then heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened, I hid behind the corner and looked around and saw Kaoru talking to someone.

I growled. "Why the hell is he here, isn't he sick?"

I looked around my surroundings and when the coast was clear, I disappeared. I turned back into my natural appearance and started leaving the school.

"I need to come on with a better idea, and quick."

* * *

Kaoru started walking towards his classroom, he coughed into his scarf.

He sniffed. "I should've stayed home, I feel like crap."

"Kaoru!" Someone yelled.

Kaoru stopped and turned around and saw Tamaki running towards him.

Tamaki walked over to him. "Hey, I wanted to know if you're ok. You left the party pretty upset Friday."

Kaoru looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked congested. "I wasn't at the party remember. I was sick." He coughed into his scarf. "And I still am."

"No, you were dressed as a ghost remember." He looked at Kaoru's hair. "Wow, how did you get all that dye out of your hair?"

"I didn't dye my hair, and I didn't go to the freakin party."

"But we saw you at the party." Tamaki took out his phone and showed Kaoru the photo he took at the party. "See."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "That photo again?"

Tamaki looked at him confused.

"Tamaki, that isn't me. I saw that photo Friday night and freaked out, but I thought I was just hallucinating so I went to bed, Tamaki, I swear that's not me."

Tamaki looked a bit shocked. "Let's talk to Kyouya, he might know what's up."

Kaoru nodded and he started following Tamaki to the host club. They opened the door and saw Kyouya sitting at a table, typing on his laptop.

"Kyouya, we have a little problem." Tamaki said.

"I told you I'm not helping you anymore with your relationship with Haruhi." Kyouya said, not looking up from his laptop.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Tamaki showed his phone to Kyouya. "Kaoru said he didn't come to the party, he was too sick."

Kyouya took the phone from him. "Kaoru, you were doped on strong medication, you probably don't remember it."

"No I wasn't. I was too sick to even get off the couch. Even with the strongest medicine, I wouldn't of been able to go to the party."

Kyouya sighed and gave Tamaki back his phone. He took out his phone and dialed someone. "Let's see about that." He waited until someone picked up the phone. "Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, it's me Kyouya. I think Kaoru is a bit confused. Can you clarify that Kaoru was at the Halloween party last Friday." Kyouya listened to the reply and his eyes widened. "He wasn't there?"

Tamaki's eyes widened as well.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Thank you for clearing things up, ok bye." Kyouya hung up the phone and looked at Tamaki. "Let me see that photo again."

Tamaki handed Kyouya his phone and Kyouya took it, he looked at the photo.

His eyes widened. "Tamaki, did you use edit this photo at all?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I didn't use anything. Why?"

Kyouya showed them the photo. "Look at the person who looks like Kaoru. He's transparent, you can literally him."

Tamaki's and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"If Tamaki didn't edit it, the how…" Kaoru started.

"What if it's...a ghost?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki." Kyouya said.

"No, but listen. How else will a person be transparent?"

Kaoru sighed. "I know it sounds stupid, but I have to agree with Tamaki, we should talk to Nekozawa."

Tamaki gasped in fear.

"Well, what else are we going to do Tono? Nekozawa is the only one that can come up with an answer for this."

Tamaki sighed. "Alright we can go to the Black Magic club room."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Alright fine."

Kyouya closed his laptop and got up. They then left to go to the Black Magic club. When they reached the basement, Kaoru knocked on the club's door.

Nekozawa opened the door and peeked through with Beelzenef. "Hello there."

Tamaki hid in fright behind Kaoru and Kyouya. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Nekozawa, we need you to look at a photo. I was too sick to go to the Halloween party, but Tamaki and Kyouya said a person who looked like did." He handed Nekozawa the phone. "But he was transparent in the photo."

"I see…" Nekozawa said.

"S...So what do you think it is?" Tamaki asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, it's a ghost."

Tamaki screeched.

"But why would the ghost pretend to be me?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, most ghosts can copy people's appearance if they're powerful enough, so they maybe just saw you and liked your look, but I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, ghosts change their appearance to exactly how the person looks like, this ghost has different hair and clothing. To be honest, this ghost looks a lot like Hikaru."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

Nekozawa looked at them. "Kaoru, either this ghost saw Hikaru before he died, or he is Hikaru."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the last part was not good, I couldn't really think how to end it. Hopefully I can update tomorrow as well, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	5. Chapter 5

They looked at Nekozawa terrified.

"You're saying...that ghost is...Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but that can be one of the reasons why he looks similar to you. Who hung out alone with him the longest?"

Tamaki and Kyouya thought for a bit.

Tamaki gasped. "Haruhi."

Kaoru and Nekozawa looked at him.

"Haruhi danced with him for a bit. But after a while, he got mad and left."

Nekozawa nodded. "Ok, I need to ask her some questions about the ghost."

"I'll get her." Kaoru said. "She's in my class."

Kaoru left the Black Magic club room and went back up to his classroom. He walked in and saw Haruhi at her desk, taking out her supplies.

Kaoru walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Haruhi, we need you in the Black Magic club."

Before Haruhi could protest, Kaoru pulled her up and tugged her out of the classroom.

"Kaoru stop, I know you're mad at me about what I said on Friday, but you don't have to tug me so hard."

"I'm not mad at you, just come with me."

Kaoru and Haruhi went down to the basement and into the black magic club.

Kaoru pulled her to the middle of the room. "I got her."

Haruhi looked at everyone confused. Mori and Honey were in the room also now.

"What's going on here, why did you bring me here?" Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi, who did you dance with at the end of the party last Friday?" Kyouya asked.

"I danced with Kaoru, but he got mad and walked off."

Nekozawa put a hand on his chin. "I see, was he acting out of character by any chance, more boisterous and sarcastic?"

Haruhi thought for a bit. "Yah, I guess he was acting a bit different at the party. But I think it was because of the medicine he was on."

"Haruhi, that wasn't why he was acting like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi, that person you danced with was not me, I was too sick to even get up." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, you were sick, you probably…"

"No I wasn't, I already had this conversation with Kyouya."

Haruhi sighed. "You guys, if this is a joke, I'm really not in the mood."

"He's telling the truth Haruhi." Kyouya said. "I called his mother this morning, she said Kaoru was home sick."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's phone and showed her the photo of Tamaki and me.

"Look, he's transparent."

Haruhi took the phone and looked at the picture. "If this isn't you, then who is it?"

"Haruhi, did the ghost have any familiar characteristics to Hikaru?" Nekozawa asked.

"Uh, yah. He had a bit more of an attitude then Kaoru, and he looked surprised that my secret was out and that Tamaki senpai and I were dating. He also kept asking me questions about Hikaru while we were dancing."

"What did he ask you?"

Haruhi sighed. "He asked me that if Hikaru was still alive, if I would've reconsidered his feelings. But when I said no, he got mad and stormed off."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Nekozawa nodded. "Yes, we have enough evidence now."

"Evidence for what?"

"Haruhi, the person you were dancing with was a ghost."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Nekozawa nodded. "Yes Haruhi, the ghost you were dancing with was Hikaru."

Everybody's breath caught. Kaoru was so shocked that he had to sit down. Kaoru then noticed an old newspaper on the table next to him. He picked it up and looked at it. He read the headline that said. **"Five Ouran students were murdered."** Kaoru sighed, he remembered this article a couple years ago. He looked down at the article and started reading it.

 _'Last night five students of the prestigious school of Ouran Academy were murdered. The students that were murdered were a boy and girl elementary school students, two middle school girls, and one high school girl. Their bodies were found in the basement of the school. The police found a pair of scissors that they believe was the murder weapon, but they couldn't find any fingerprints. The school will be closed down for a month, but hopefully the school can go back to normal as it can be.'_

Kaoru looked up and Nekozawa. "Do you think that the killer that killed these students a couple years ago, killed Hikaru?"

Nekozawa looked over at Kaoru. "Hmm, I never thought of that." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe we can ask him."

Everybody looked at Nekozawa confused.

"Ask who?" Kaoru asked.

"Ask Hikaru."

Everybody just stared at him.

"Wh...What do you mean?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Well, the black magic club has the power to communicate with the spirits. I can summon him here and we can talk to him and see what actually happened to him and why he was at the party."

Tamaki looked at him nervously. "I...I don't know…"

"Let's do it." Kaoru interrupted.

Everybody but Nekozawa looked at him as if he was insane.

"Kaoru, you do know what he's talking about, right? If we bring him back, it can be very dangerous."

Kaoru shot up from his chair. "I don't care if it's dangerous! I haven't seen my twin in four years, and I want to see him!" Tears started forming in his eyes.

Tamaki sighed. "Ok, I guess we can try it, even though I think it's a bad idea." He whispered the last part.

Kaoru smiled. "Ok." He looked at Nekozawa. "You heard the man."

Nekozawa nodded and went to get ready.

Everybody looked at him shocked.

"You tricked us." Tamaki said.

Kaoru smirked. "Well, I needed you guys to agree to this after all."

Tamaki glared at me. "You devil."

Kaoru just smirked.

* * *

I sighed, I was not in the best of moods, which was often. But today, was even worse than usual. At the party my brother wasn't there, so I wasn't able to get my revenge. And also, the girl I love rejected me again, without even knowing.

Now here I am, sitting at a picnic table, watching children play on a playground. I was playing with a shard of glass in my hand. I saw a little girl playing by herself with her stuffed animals. I smiled, going to the park and watching the little kids play always made me feel better. I know that I couldn't have my own kids anymore, so I liked to watch them play. My favorite was the little girl with her stuffed animals, she might not have any friends, but she always enjoyed herself. To be honest, I could see her as Haruhi and my daughter, as if that could ever happen. I can just see is being a very happy family together, just me and her. No problems, no worries, no Tamaki, and no… Kaoru.

I watched her for a little bit longer, my smile soon faded when her father came over to her. He started yelling at her. I gripped the shard of glass harder until I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I put the glass on the table and looked at my hand, black liquid oozing out where I got cut. I sighed and watched as my hand healed itself.

I looked back at the girl and saw her crying, hugging one of her stuffed animals her father decapitated. I looked at the shard of glass on the table and made it levitate in the air. I then looked at the girl's father, as he took a sip of his beer. I smirked as I made the shard point at him. But when I was about to launch it, I suddenly vanished, and the shard of glass fell on the table, breaking into pieces.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of of a circle of lit candles.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"See, I told you it would work." A familiar creepy voice said.

I blinked and looked around. "Nekozawa?"

Then a couple dull lights turned on and I could see. My eyes widened when I saw the host club. I blinked a couple times confused and shocked and I could tell they felt the same way. My eyes then fell on Kaoru, instantly anger filled me, I glared at him. But his expression looked sad. "No way." He whispered in shock.

I silently growled.

Tears fell down his face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled while running towards me.

I tried to go transparent, but he hugged me.

'What, how the hell is he touching me?" I tried to go transparent again, but it didn't work. 'Why can't I go transparent?'

As he was crying into my shoulder, I looked at him confused, and disgusted. He sounded sick. After a bit, he separated from me.

He smiled. "I missed you so much, everyday felt like hell without you."

I just kept looking at him confused.

He wiped a couple tears from his face. "Every day I've felt like it's been my fault that you're dead. If I never made you go and pick up mom, none of this would have happened."

'Pick up mom?' I thought. I slightly glared. 'He's using that as a cover up story.'

"Kaoru, this is a great reunion and all, but don't you think we should ask him about what happened?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru nodded. I looked at everybody and saw they all had tears in their eyes, even Kyouya. I was now noticing everyone's appearances. Kyouya and Mori didn't really change at all. Honey got a bit taller and his hair was a little longer. Tamaki was the same height, but his hair was a little longer. Kaoru and Haruhi were the ones that changed the most. Kaoru's hair was about four, five inches longer and he grew a bit, but I was still taller than him. Haruhi's hair was down to her shoulders, she wore more girl clothes, but not too girly. To be honest, she looked a lot more beautiful than she did at the party.

Kaoru looked back at me. "Hikaru, we have some questions to ask you about that night."

I snapped back and looked at Kaoru. I slightly glared at him. "What?"

"Hikaru, mom doesn't remember what happened that night four years ago, we want to know if you remember what happened. If you remember who…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who killed you?"

I was shocked at the question, was he serious? Was he really asking that question? I looked at everyone else, they were also waiting for an answer. I growled in my head, he had then wrapped around his finger.

I looked back at him and glared.

"No, I don't remember." I said.

Because I don't want them to find out and lock him up. No, my wrath won't be satisfied. The only way is to kill him.

* * *

 **Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long update, I promised that it would be the next day, but I got really busy with school work and, uh...watch a lot, a lot of Simon Cowell on stuff. But I will try to update more, probably not this week though. Got stupid finals, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru looked at me disappointed. "You don't remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "No I don't, sorry."

Kaoru groaned. "Damn it." He looked back at Nekozawa. "Nekozawa, do you think you can conjure up those students that were murdered?"

My eyes widened at what he said.

"Maybe they remember wha..."

"No!" I interrupted.

They looked at me confused.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

I gulped. "Because, if I don't remember, what makes you think kid ghosts will?"

"He's got a point Kaoru. I think it would be kinda pointless to do that. Also I don't really want to see anymore ghosts." Tamaki said.

Kaoru sighed. "I guess you're right." He sat down in a chair. "There really is not point."

I looked down at the newspaper about the kids Kaoru was talking about. I glared at it.

"Whoever killed those kids did have an accomplice, if I remember correctly." Kyouya said.

Kyouya snapped me out of my thought.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, if you remember, everyone accused the janitor for the murder of the students. Then he hung himself in the basement, but they couldn't find his fingerprints on anything down there. So I think that he just led the students down to the basement, and maybe the killer who killed Hikaru, killed the students."

"Yah, that makes sense, maybe that's why the murderer had an accomplice, so he could get away and they would blame his accomplice." Kaoru growled. "If only Hikaru remembered, then we could find and catch that guy."

"What if Hika-chan has amnesia? We can do some events to try and regain his memory." Honey asked.

Kyouya put his hand on his chin. "That's not a bad idea. I know that works with humans, but I don't know about spirits though."

Nekozawa moved Beelzenef as he talked. "Yes, that could work. Ghosts are still human, they're just not alive. If we maybe recreate the day he was murdered, he would regain his memory."

Kaoru sighed. "But Hikaru died at the New Year's festival. I don't think I can wait another three months to find out who killed him."

I glared at Kaoru and clenched my fists in anger. I want to just end him, right here, right now. I took in a deep breath and calmed down. I had to be patient.

I'll go along with his little game. I smirked. And when the time is right, I'll strike.

The club kept talking about how they could help me regain my memory. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that Haruhi was staring at me. I looked at her, she noticed me looking at her and she blushed, she looked away.

Haruhi walked up to me. She looked down and played with her hands.

"Can I talk to you really quick outside?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Haruhi and I slipped out of the Black Magic club room without notice. We stood right outside the door. Haruhi kept fidgeting with her hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um, at the party. Did you mean all the things you said while we were dancing? About Tamaki and I being together."

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "Yes, I meant all of it." I looked up at her. "It's just that, I love you."

"And I'm dating Tamaki senpai." She said, almost yelling at me.

I glared at her. "And what did he do to get you to fall for him, nothing? Haven't you noticed that you're just one of the many girls he flirts with."

"What about you and Kaoru? You guys flirted with your customers."

I growled at the mention of his name. "Kaoru and I barely flirted with our customers, it was mostly to ourselves. Which now that I think about it, is really gross."

"But I'm his girlfriend, he loves me. He doesn't have feelings for any of those girls."

I huffed. "The thing is that you at least gave him a chance."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

I put my hands in the pockets of my coat. "When I told you that I loved you, you just turned me down. But I guess when he confessed, you gave him the benefit of the doubt and went out with him."

She glared at me. "I confessed to him."

I glared back at her. "And what did he have to do to catch you in his web? Flip his hair and wink?"

Haruhi clenched her jaw in anger. She then tried to slap me, but I grabbed her hand before she could. I then pulled her towards me and kissed her. Her eyes widened as I kissed her.

I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "I love you way more than he does, and you didn't even let me show you." I stood up and started to walk away. "I'm going home. If they wonder where I went. Tell them I left."

Haruhi put her hand to her lips and look towards me. "Wait, you can't leave yet."

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder. "Why not?"

"Because, we want to help you find out who murdered you. Also we all haven't seen you in four years. Maybe we could catch up."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "But weren't you mad at me a couple seconds ago?"

"I was, but I understand why your reaction was like that. The news just came out of the blue to you."

I just looked at her.

"If I may ask, why were you at the party anyway?"

I sighed, I couldn't tell her the truth. It would break her heart.

"I was there because I wanted to see you guys after so long. I missed you guys."

Haruhi smiled, some tears filled her eyes. "We all missed you too."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned around and walked over to her. I hugged her, tears falling down my face.

"I missed you every day." I said.

She hugged me back. We hugged for a bit longer and then we separated.

Haruhi smiled. "How about after school we hang out and catch up?"

I smiled. "Sure, I would love that."

Haruhi nodded and then left to go to class. I watched her as she was walking away, smiling at her lovingly.

I then smirked. "I don't care if I'm a ghost or not." I snickered. "You will be mine Haruhi."

I then disappeared.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. Haruhi was packing up her supplies.

Kaoru walked up to her. "Hey Haruhi, are you ready to go to the club?"

Haruhi looked up at him. "Oh, um, I'm not going to the club today."

Kaoru looked at her confused. "Why not?"

She closed her backpack and stood up. "I'm going to spend the afternoon with Hikaru."

Kaoru smiled. "Then I'll join you."

He then sneezed in his arm. Haruhi felt Kaoru's forehead.

"You're burning up, I think you should go home and get some rest."

Kaoru wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But I want to catch up with Hikaru also. He is my twin after all."

"I understand Kaoru, but I think you're still too sick to even come to school. If you feel better tomorrow, I'll try to bring Hikaru over."

Kaoru sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, I guess that's for the best."

Haruhi smiled and started to leave the classroom. "Take care of yourself Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed. "I will…"

He looked after Haruhi as she left, with a sad expression on his face.

Haruhi walked out of her classroom and was greeted by Tamaki.

He grabbed her hands and kissed her. "Hey love, are you ready for the club."

She gave Tamaki an apologetic smile. "Sorry Tamaki senpai, I'm not going to the club today."

His smile fell. "Why not?"

"I'm going to catch up with Hikaru. I want to fill him in on what happened in the past four years."

"But can't that wait, you are very important with our theme today."

"Sorry Tamaki senpai, I can't. If you were in Hikaru's shoes, you wouldn't want that."

Tamaki sighed. "I guess you're right."

Haruhi smiled. "I'll call you tonight, ok."

She then kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Tamaki watched as Haruhi walked away.

He sighed. "What did I just do?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was surprised that I wrote this chapter in two days. I just sat in my hotel room and wrote for like three hours straight, and today I went to SeaWorld and when I got back, I finished the chapter. I hope you all are enjoying you're vacation, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru walked into his house and closed the door.

He sighed. "After four years of him gone, he's finally back. But I'm too sick to even hang out with him." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "It's not fair that Haruhi gets to hang out with Hikaru, she has a boyfriend. I'm his twin brother, he should be hanging out with me."

Kaoru huffed and walked into the living room. He tossed his bag on the couch and laid down.

He put his over his eyes. "I know she was just saying that to help me, but." He sighed. "I don't know, I guess I'm just jealous."

Mom walked into the living room and saw Kaoru lying on the couch.

She put her hands on her hips. "Still not feeling good?"

Kaoru just moaned a reply.

Mom sighed. "I told you not to go to school today, but you just wouldn't listen to me."

"I don't want to stay home, it's boring here alone." He looked over at her. "School is boring too, but at least I have friends."

"One of the only times I don't force you to go to school, you want to go to school."

Kaoru sighed. "I just want to get better."

"How about I give you some medicine and you take a warm shower. Then go to bed."

Kaoru sighed again. "I guess."

He then sat up and Mom gave him some medicine. He then went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

I laughed. "Really, Kasanoda and Mei are going out? I just can't see it."

Haruhi smiled. "Yah, it was hard to believe at first, but I guess Kaoru knew what he was doing setting those two up."

My smile fell at the sound of his name. Haruhi and I were walking around the park catching up.

I cleared my throat. "So, um, what else is new?"

Haruhi thought for a bit. "You remember Reiko right?"

I nodded. "How could I not, she was that creepy girl from the Black Magic club that had a crush on Honey."

"Well, Honey and her are dating."

My eyes widened and I stopped in front of her. "What? You gotta be joking."

Haruhi chuckled a bit. "No I'm not, I'm totally serious."

I put my hand to my mouth and started laughing. "I'm sorry, that's just so hard to believe."

Haruhi stomach growled loudly and she blushed. I just laughed harder.

"I guess you're hungry." I said in between laughs.

Haruhi blush darkened. "I haven't eaten a lot today ok."

I smiled at her lovingly. "You really haven't changed, have you?"

She smiled back. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get some food, I'll pay."

Haruhi looked at me confused. "You have money?"

My smile froze on my face as she said that, then I put my head down. "No, I forgot. I don't have any money."

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry." She opened the tiny purse she had and took out her wallet. "I have money."

"I can get the food for free if you want. I am a ghost after all."

Haruhi glared at me. "I'm not letting you steal food for me."

I smirked and put my hands up. "It was just a suggestion."

She rolled her eyes. "Yah, whatever."

We walked to a fast food restaurant. Haruhi looked at menu.

"Do you want anything Hikaru?"

I put my arms in the pockets of my coat. "Nah, I'll just steal some food from your order."

Haruhi ordered her food to go and when she got it we left. We walked back to the park and sat under a tree. Haruhi took out her food and started eating. She opened her burger and took a bite of it.

I took a fry from her and levitated upside down. I started nibbling on the fry. Haruhi looked at me astound.

I saw her expression and smirked. "Pretty cool huh."

"How are you doing that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "To be honest, I don't know how I'm able to do it. But I just use energy to lift me or other things up." I nibbled the fry again. "This is good."

Haruhi slowly took a bite of her burger. "What other powers do you have?"

I finished the fry and looked at her. "Well, as you can see, I have telekinesis. I can change my appearance, I can disappear, go transparent, teleport, and I think that's it."

"I think that's cool." She smiled.

I slightly blushed. "Thanks."

We talked for a little bit longer. When Haruhi looked away, I disappeared. She looked back to where I was and saw I was gone.

Haruhi looked around. "Hikaru?"

"Up here." I said.

Haruhi looked up and saw that I was in the tree sitting on a branch.

"Hikaru, how did you get up there?"

I smiled. "I told you that I can teleport."

I teleported back down and Haruhi squeaked in surprise. I then grabbed her hand and teleported back up.

When we were back in the tree, Haruhi gasped in fright and held onto me. I laughed and she glared at me.

"Don't do that to me without warning me first."

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Ok, I promise."

She huffed. I took some of her hair in my hand and looked at it.

"Your hair has grown a lot."

She looked at me. "Well, it has been four years since the last time you saw me."

I smiled lovingly at her. "You look really beautiful."

She blushed and wind blew through her hair, which made her look even more beautiful. We started to lean into each other and closed our eyes.

Haruhi's eyes then snapped open and she gasped. My eyes then snapped open. We both lost our balance and fell out of the tree. I tried to grab Haruhi, but we hit the ground too fast.

I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Ow." I looked over to my side and saw Haruhi. I gasped and shot up. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

She groaned and slowly got up. "Yah, I'm fine." She stood up and looked at me. "That was too close Hikaru, we can't let that happen again."

I stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Hikaru, I get that you're still in love with me, but you need to understand that I'm with Tamaki-senpai."

"Haru…"

"Hikaru, I love you, but not like that."

"Haruhi…"

She looked at the sky. "It's getting late, I better be going. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, but just as friends." She turned away from me. "Goodbye Hikaru." She then started walking away.

I lightly put my hand out to reach her. "Haruhi…"

I then put my arms to my side and made them into fists. I clenched my jaw in anger and growled. I then disappeared.

* * *

It was later that night and I was sitting in a classroom of a public high school, looking at the full moon through the window.

I sighed and put my head in my hand. "And today was going so well."

I sat there quietly for a bit longer, I then started to hear footsteps. I looked towards the door.

"Who's at school this hour?"

I turned invisible and got up. I walked through the door and saw a teenage boy walking down the hall.

"Hmm." I whispered. "He must of forgot something." I then slowly smirked. "I can have some fun with him."

The boy sighed and walked up to his classroom. "I can't believe mom made me get my notebook at this hour."

He opened the door and walked into the room. He turned on the lights and walked over to his desk. He took out his notebook and stood up.

He then looked over at the teacher's desk and smirked. "Maybe Ms. Yumi has the answer for the math test in her drawer."

The boy walked over to the teacher's desk and started to look through her drawer.

He huffed. "No wonder most of the class is failing. She's so disorganized."

He looked through the drawer for a bit longer, then froze when he heard a slight moan. The boy looked up and looked around the classroom.

He sighed when he didn't see anything. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kyle's ghost story, it's going to give me nightmares."

When he couldn't find the math test, the boy groaned and shut the drawer. He then looked at the teacher's desk and smirked. He sat in the chair and sighed.

"No wonder Ms. Yumi is so strict. This chair feels so controlling." He snickered a bit and put his feet on the desk. He started impersonate the teacher. "Kyou stop talking, Kyou get off your phone, Kyou you already went to the bathroom four times this period, my ass." He growled.

Kyou put his feet down and stood up.

"I better get home, before mom has another panic attack."

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, then the lights went out. He looked around.

"Crap, is this a blackout?" Kyou stumbled and his back hit the blackboard with a dull thud.

"You must not go!" A voice boomed.

Kyou's teeth started chattering in fright. He took a deep breath.

"I need to calm down. Maybe it's just this wing that lost power. Maybe Kyle is playing a prank." He gulped. "But why would he be here at this hour."

Kyou took some deep breaths and talked some sense into himself.

"I got to get out of here!"

He cursed himself a little as he fumbled his way through the darkened classroom. He then bumped into a desk and knocked it over on its side, he then began tumbling after it. Instinctively he grabbed other desks around him for support.

"Damn it." He cursed. "I have to pick all this shit up."

Still fumbling around blindly. He gathered up all the papers and textbooks and put them back, not caring to organize it. He placed his hand against the floor and swept it around. Feeling for anything he might have missed. And he did find something.

"Ew! Gross! What is this? It's all...slimy. Ugh! Why would anybody have something like this in their desk?"

Kyou rubbed his fingertips a bit deeper into the spot, then brought his hand up close to his face so he could get a better look at what was there.

"What on earth did I just touch?" He whispered.

Then thundered boomed and Kyou gasped in fright. He looked towards the window and saw the sky was covered in clouds.

"What the hell? It was clear when I got here."

Then a flash of lightning came and almost immediately joined with another roar of thunder. And with that, for a split second, the pitch black classroom was lit up as day. Kyou's eyes widened in horror as he saw the whole classroom covered in blood.

"God, is that...blood?!"

Kyou shot up to his feet in a split second. He got a very good look at his fingers, and it seemed they were covered in blood.

"It...smells like blood in here too…" He lightly hit himself on the head. "Stop it Kyou, your mind is just playing tricks on you. I mean this isn't possible. It can't be. I mean...how?!"

His whole body started quaking. He tried to flee, but the door to the classroom was locked.

"What?! Wh...why won't it open? I didn't lock it!" He tugged the door harder. "Why can't I get it open?!"

Kyou kept pulling the door, trying to get it open, but it was futile. He was pulling so hard that it felt like his fingernails could get loose.

"Open God damn it!"

He absentmindedly grabbed his hair with one hand and slammed his fist on a nearby desk with the other. Kyou took a couple deep breaths to calm down his pounding heart.

"Calm down. I have to calm down. I'm probably just panicking because the door won't open. I'm sure I just misidentified whatever was on the floor. I mean. It's preposterous, right? There's no way something like that could be…" He gulped. "It could be paint. Yah, I probably just brushed against somebody's paint for art class or something." He looked at the door. "And the door's probably just has something caught in it. That's all."

He checked to see if anything was caught in the door, but he couldn't find anything.

"Damn it there's nothing there. And I'm on the third floor, so I can only get out using the hallway."

He then heard distinctive footsteps.

Kaoru smiled. "That must be the custodian. I'm saved."

All at once his legs regained their strength. He started knocking on the door.

"Let me out please! I'm trapped in here!"

He saw a light through the window started to get closer, his smile fell. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Something's...not right about this."

Frightened, Kyou took a step away from the door.

"If that's a flashlight, shouldn't it be brighter? It kind of looks like a glow of a spirit." He shook his head. "Stop thinking like that Kyou, you're making yourself more frightened."

The fear came back to Kyou in full force as he heard the footsteps coming closer. He looked for somewhere to hide. He saw the teacher's desk and ran over to it. He then hid underneath it. He grabbed his knees, curled up and made himself as small as he could.

The footsteps kept drawing closer and closer. Little by little, the sound grew louder. Kyou held his breath, trying not to make any sound. The footsteps stopped right in front of the classroom.

Kyou looked at the door and saw a bright blue light that was shaped like a human coming through the window.

Kyou gasped then quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. He started panting and closed his eyes, praying for it to go away.

Kyou was under the desk for a couple minutes, the minutes felt like hours. Kyou gave out a ragged breath.

"Ok, the spirit might be gone." He whispered.

Kyou poked his head out of the desk and looked towards the door. He saw that the light was gone and he sighed in relief.

Kyou then faced forward and was greeted by my smirking face.

"Ah!" Kyou screamed and he backed up all the way to the back of the desk.

My smirk only grew at his reaction.

He grabbed his hair and closed his eyes. "Please God make it go away, please make it go away!"

He opened his eyes and still saw me. I snickered darkly and waved a knife at him.

Kyou quickly got out from under the desk and stumbled over to the door. He tried to open it.

"Please open, please!" He pleaded, tears burning his eyes.

Kyou then gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

I leaned into his ear. "Aw don't leave yet. The fun has just begun."

I snickered and dug the knife deeper in him.

He gasped and I pulled the knife out of him, making him fall to the ground.

He looked up at me with tearful, frightened eyes as I stood over him.

I smirked and tilted my head to the left.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing this to you because I hate you. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I knelt down beside him and cupped his cheek. "At least your brother didn't kill you like mine did."

I raised the knife and my smirk turned crazed.

"Wrath is a very strong emotion to keep in." I snickered. "But don't worry, your death won't be dull.

I then stabbed him. And his screams could be heard all through the school.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, say it's an early Christmas present. I was really surprised that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, I was hoping for some. But anyway I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting back at the desk in one of the classrooms of Ouran public high school. I looked at the full moon, then at my hands. They were covered in blood.

I clenched my fists in anger. "Why, why does she love him?" I sighed and looked back at my hands. "Huh, this is the first time I killed someone that wasn't triggered by my wrath with Kaoru." I clenched my jaw and fists. "It was because of my unconditional love for Haruhi."

I sighed and looked up, my eyes were dark.

"I need her, even though I'm dead I need her. I don't have anything else." I smirked. "And while I'm getting Haruhi. I can kill Kaoru as well."

I chuckled darkly and then disappeared.

* * *

Tamaki was in his bathroom getting ready for bed. He put his toothbrush down and stretched. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He petted Antoinette and yawned.

"Time to bed girl, we have a big day tomorrow. Haruhi and I are going on a date all day." He gave a big smile and hugged Antoinette. "I'm so excited!"

He let go of her and got into bed, he turned off the light. He snuggled into his blanket and sighed happily.

"Goodnight Antoinette."

Antoinette barked a reply and they went to sleep.

A couple hours past and they were dead asleep. I turned visible and quietly made my way towards Tamaki, trying not to wake up the dog. I took out a small glass bottle and stopped beside him. I smirked and opened the bottle. I then lightly grabbed his chin and opened his mouth.

I snickered. "Don't worry Tamaki." I started to tip the bottle. "It'll only make you a little sick."

I started to drip the liquid slowly into his mouth. As the bottle was almost empty, I heard a slight sneeze. My eyes widened in panic and I looked towards Antoinette.

Antoinette lifted and shook her head. She then looked over at me.

'Don't bark, don't bark.' I thought.

Her tail started to wag when she noticed it was me. I stood there in shock, I can't believe she remembers me. I put my finger to my lips.

"Shh." I whispered. "Don't wake him up."

Antoinette just wagged her tail. I sighed slightly relieved and then started to drip the liquid in his mouth again.

I then shifted my weight and then heard a loud squeak. My eyes widened and looked at my feet, I saw a dog toy. I then looked back at Antoinette, she wasn't on the bed.

I then saw her on the floor in a playing position.

I put my hands up. "Antoinette." I whispered. "Please no barking…"

But she started barking and moving around playfully.

Tamaki rubbed his eyes. "Antoinette, is there something wrong?"

I looked over towards Tamaki and quietly growled.

"Damn it."

I then quickly disappeared. Tamaki opened his eyes and saw Antoinette looking confused.

"Antoinette?"

Antoinette looked up at him and wagged her tail, she barked happily at him.

Tamaki coughed and patted the bed. "Come on girl, let's go back to sleep."

Antoinette jumped back on the foot of his bed and laid down. Tamaki coughed again and laid back down. He then fell back asleep.

* * *

It was the next day and Haruhi was taking a shower, getting ready for her date. Her phone started ringing, but she couldn't hear it. I turned visible and smirked. I picked up her phone and answered it, imitating Haruhi's voice.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi *cough* It's me Tamaki."

My smirk grew. "Oh, hello Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki sighed. "I really wish *cough* you would stop calling me senpai. We've been dating for *cough* four years."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but it just feels so odd not to call you senpai."

"I guess it *cough* doesn't matter. *Cough* Anyway I have bad news my sweet darling."

"What is it?"

"*Cough* Oh darling, I'm afraid that I have fallen ill. I can't make it to our date."

"Ok, will I guess we can reschedule it."

"*Cough* I'm so sorry darling. *Cough* *cough* We will reschedule as soon as I get well."

"Ok Tamaki-senpai, I hope you get better."

"Thank you Haruhi, I love you."

I made a disgusted face. "Yah, love you too."

I then hung up the phone and put it back on her drawer. I heard the water turn off and I disappeared before Haruhi could see me.

* * *

Haruhi walked up to the entrance of the amusement park.

She sighed. "Next time I'm choosing where we go. I'm tired of going to amusement parks."

I turned visible and hid behind a tree to peek at Haruhi. Excitement built up inside me. I quickly looked around and when the coast was clear, I changed my appearance to look like Tamaki.

I then started to run over to Haruhi waving. "Haruhi I'm here."

Haruhi looked at me and smiled as I ran up to her.

I smiled back at her. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we started making our way to the gate.

"But for our next date, I get to choose where we go."

I chuckled. "Sure, why not."

We walked around the amusement park a while and rode a couple rides. We were now in line for the ferris wheel.

Haruhi looked at me confused. "Hey Tamaki-senpai, are you ok?"

I looked at her. "Yah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're acting different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lot calmer than usual. It's like you're a different person."

My eyes widened, and I gulped. I looked at the ferris wheel and pointed at it.

"Look Haruhi, it's our turn!" I grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's go!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "There's the old Tamaki."

I tried to hide my embarrassed blush from what I just did. We both got in a car and an employ closed the door. The ferris wheel started and we stayed silent until we reached the top.

"Wow." Haruhi said. I looked up at her. She smiled. "Isn't that the most beautiful view you have ever seen?"

I smiled lovingly at her. "Well, not the most beautiful. I've seen a lot more beautiful views."

Haruhi looked at me confused, then caught on what I was saying by my smile.

She blushed and slightly smiled. We held hands. After the ferris wheel we were inseparable.

I was at a basketball booth trying to win Haruhi a prize.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't need a prize."

I smirked as I bounced the ball. "It's ok, I want to win one for you."

"But you suck a basketball."

I smirked wider and aimed the ball. "Well I might surprise you. Hopefully I still have it. I haven't played in about four years." I whispered the last part.

I shot the basketball and missed the basket.

I growled. "Damn it!" I grabbed another ball and shot it, missing it again. I growled again.

"Tamaki, I don't need…"

"No, I'm going to get you that tanuki if it's the last thing I do!"

Haruhi chuckled a bit. "You're acting like Hikaru a bit."

I clenched the new ball in my hand, ignoring what Haruhi just said. "I need good luck."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She walked up and kissed my cheek. I blushed and put my hand to my cheek. I looked at her.

She gave me a bored look. "But it's not going to work like last time."

I smiled and got more determined. I looked at the net and bounced the ball. I then shot the ball, making it.

"Yes!" I cheered. I looked over at her with a big smile. "I guess this time it worked."

Haruhi smiled. I paid for a couple more basketballs and made all the shots.

The vender handed me the big tanuki. "Here you go sir."

I smiled. "Thanks." I then walked over to Haruhi and handed it to her. "See I got you yourself. Get it, cause you're a tanuki?"

Haruhi looked at it in shock. "Wow, I'm surprised, this is the first game you have ever won."

I smiled and winked. "Well, I can surprise you." I grabbed her hand and we started to walk away. I smirked. "Literally."

* * *

I took Haruhi back home to her apartment. We stood outside her door.

She smiled lovingly at me. "I had a really great time today. I think out of the four years of us being together, this has been the best date so far."

I smiled back. "Oh really?"

"Yah." She grabbed my hand. "We should do this again."

I intertwined our fingers. "Yah that would be great."

She kissed me and I grabbed her cheek softly, deepening the kiss. We separated and we looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Haruhi then let go of my hand and entered her apartment. When the door was closed, I turned back to my normal appearance.

I sighed. "I know I just made her more in love with Tamaki." I smirked. "But I'll go on more dates with her to get her expectations up. And when Tamaki is better, she'll be so disappointed that she'll have to break up with him."

I smirked and looked at the view of the town.

"I guess I can keep pretending to be Tamaki for a while so I can have Haruhi. And also." I chuckled darkly. "Get close enough to Kaoru to kill him."

I snickered again and then disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the week long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have school in a couple days, boo. But I will still try to update. The next chapter I'll try to make darker, and put more of the plot in it, please F &R. Until nest time.-HH1957**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next school day and Tamaki was still home sick. But Kaoru, he was feeling a hundred percent better. Kaoru smiled as he walked into Ouran. He walked into his classroom and sat down at his desk, humming happily as he took out his supplies.

He smiled at Haruhi as she sat down in her seat. "Good morning Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him and smiled back. "Good morning Kaoru, you look a lot better."

Kaoru took in a deep breath and sighed happily. "Yah, a lot better. I'm so happy to be back at school."

"I can tell."

He put his head in his hands. "So, how was your little play date with Hikaru?"

Haruhi sighed. "It was going great, until he almost made a move on me."

Kaoru sighed a bit. "Well Haruhi, you got to remember, Hikaru has been gone for four years. He's still deeply in love with you. It'll take him a while to get over you."

"I know, he just needs to understand that Tamaki-senpai and I are together now." She slightly blushed and smiled. "And after yesterday's date. I don't think I can see myself with another man."

Kaoru smiled. "I guess the date with Tono yesterday was a success."

Haruhi smiled. "It was more than just a success if that's even possible." Her smile grew. "Out of the four years of us dating, that date was the best."

"Wow." Kaoru said somewhat surprised. "What made it so good?"

"Well, Tamaki-senpai acted a bit more mature than usual. It didn't feel like I was tugging a little kid around. He was acting more like an adult."

Kaoru chuckled a bit. "Are you sure you were with Tono?"

Haruhi chuckled also. "Unless he had a twin, I'm positive."

The professor walked into the classroom and everybody took their seats.

* * *

I walked into the second year classroom, my appearance was still as Tamaki. I stood there confused, looking for my seat. Kyouya walked up to me.

"Are you ok Tamaki? You're just standing there?"

"Uh yah I'm fine. I just somehow forgot where I sat."

Kyouya pointed to a desk at the side of the room. "You've sat there all year. Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just very sleepy. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

Kyouya smirked. "Too much fun with Haruhi last night?"

"Yah a bit…" My eyes widened and I blushed. I put my hands up. "We...We didn't do that! We just went to an amusement all day, then I dropped her off at her apartment."

"Tamaki."

I looked at him embarrassed. "Yah?"

"I was just joking."

I sighed a bit relived. "Ok."

I sat down at my seat and Kyouya sat in front of me. During the whole lecture, I was completely lost. Then the professor handed us a test. I looked at it a gulped. I read one of the questions.

'What is the third stage of glucose oxidation called?' I started panicking. 'How the hell am I supposed to know that?' I thought. 'I didn't even get to finish high school.' I looked back at the test and sighed. 'Screw it.'

I started circling random answers. I then flipped to the front page when I finished and just sat there. Everybody else was still taking the test.

I drummed my fingers on the desk, waiting for the time to pass. I then saw this girl in the corner of my eye making a paper doll. I looked at her confused without her noticing.

"Is she…" I thought.

"Ok class, please hand in you tests." The professor said.

I looked at the front of the room and we passed our test to the front desk. Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

As Kyouya and I were making our way to the lunch room, we passed by that girl and she was ripping the doll with her friends.

'So she is doing that paper doll from that game.' I smirked. 'Interesting.'

We walked into the lunch room and sat down with the rest of the host club. Haruhi sat next to me and I smiled at her, then Kaoru sat across from me. My smile fell as I looked at him, I tried my hardest not to glare at him. I gripped the knife in my hand, trying to control my anger.

Kaoru smirked towards me. "So Tono, I heard you had a great date with Haruhi yesterday."

I forced a smile. "Yah, it was a really great date. One of the best ones we had."

We ate for a bit and Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, are you going to meet up with Hikaru today?"

"I don't know, it didn't really end well last time."

I looked down at Haruhi with a hurt expression. "It didn't end well?"

She shook her head. "No, we got into an argument and I left."

"What did you and Hika-chan fight about?" Honey asked.

Haruhi looked at me, then at Honey. "It was about all the changes that happened since he was gone."

Everybody got what she was talking about and nodded.

Kaoru put his head in his hand. "Well the next time you see him, can I come with you?"

I slightly glared at him, and then looked away.

Haruhi smiled. "Sure."

The bell rang and everybody went back to class. While in class, the professor gave us a project and assigned us to groups. My partner was that girl with the paper doll.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Um, my name is Aiko."

I smiled at her. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Is this your first year here?"

She looked at me confused. "I've been going to Ouran since middle school. We've been in all the same classes."

I looked at her wide eyed. I smiled embarrassed. "Oh yes Akito…"

"Aiko."

"Aiko, I remember you. I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"...Ok?"

We worked on the project for the rest of the day. I was now walking to the club room. I walked up the stairs and when I was at the top of the stair I looked down them.

It felt like something important happened here, I just didn't remember. Then it came to me. An image of my mom at the bottom of the stairs, her neck broken. I was standing a couple feet away from her, a horrified look on my face as a black figure looked at me.

I gasped and backed up to the wall, I started panting and put my hand to my head.

"What was that all about?" I whispered horrified. "Why was my mom at the bottom of the stairs?" I grew more horrified. "And why was her neck broken?"

"Tono?"

I snapped out of my thought and looked at Kaoru. He looked at me confused.

"Are you ok? You seem like you're in pain."

I gave him a forced smile. "Yah, I just had a strong headache. But I'm fine."

Kaoru looked at me still confused. "Alright, I'll meet you at the club then."

I nodded and Kaoru walked away. When he was gone, I glared at him.

"So." I growled. "You hurt our mother also." I clenched my fists. "You don't deserve to live."

"Tamaki?"

I snapped out of my thought and looked to my side, I saw Aiko.

I smiled at her at her charmingly. "Why hello there Aiko. What may I be of service to you?"

She handed me a folder. "This is the information for our project."

"Ooh splendid." I smiled down at her and took the folder. "How about we go to your house to work on it?"

She blushed. "Oh, uh, well if you want to."

"Ok, let's meet by the front gate after club hours."

Aiko nodded and she walked away. I smirked as she walked off.

I snickered. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

I then started walking towards the club room.

* * *

Aiko and I walked into her room. We sat down and she started to get her supplies out.

"So." I said. "What were you doing with your friends with that paper doll?"

Aiko looked up at me. "Oh, it's a friendship charm I got from a game."

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about. Aren't you supposed to be spirited away?"

"Yah, but it's just a game." She looked back at her work.

I smirked. "But I have heard some rumors about people dying suspiciously after they did that charm."

Aiko looked back up at me. "Where did you hear that?"

I smiled at her. "The internet. It popped up after the students were murdered at our school."

"Well I don't really believe in spirits and those kinds of stuff. I just did that charm for fun."

I smirked evilly. "Well, the most obscured things can be true."

Aiko's eyes then widened and she was lifted to the ceiling. Her back hit the ceiling with a loud thud.

"Ghahh!" She cried out.

I stood up and looked at her, my smirk grew.

She looked at me horrified. "Tama...Tamaki, how are you doing this?"

I chuckled darkly. "Well, I guess I have to tell you the truth now." I looked up at her. "I'm not Tamaki."

Her eyes widened as I turned back to my original appearance. I smirked at her. She stared into my hazel eyes horrified.

"Yo...You're Hikaru."

I put a hand on my hip. "Ding, we got a winner."

"Why, why are you doing this to me?!" She sobbed.

I sneered. "Because I saw you did that little charm from that game and." I looked at her with evil demented eyes. "I wanted to have a little fun."

"Please." She begged. "Don't kill me."

"They all say that. When will they ever learn that it won't work?" I snickered. "Sorry dear."

I then started to arch her back.

"Ahh gah!" Aiko screamed.

As I arched her back more, I started to hear the cracking of her spine. Each crack sounded like firecrackers popping. Then there was one final loud crack and I dropped her. Aiko fell to the ground with a hard thud. She laid there motionless, her back broken. She was dead. Blood started to pour out of her wounds and soon she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

I snickered. "Next time, you shouldn't mess with the spirit world."

I then disappeared, my dark chuckle following behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday after school and I started packing up my supplies, Kyouya walked up to me.

"Tamaki are you ready yet?" He asked.

I didn't say anything and just kept packing up.

"Tamaki?" He asked again.

When I didn't say anything again, Kyouya walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked over my shoulder at Kyouya.

"Tamaki, are you ready to go to the club?"

I sweat dropped. After being Tamaki for almost a week, I still sometimes forget that I'm pretending to be him.

I gave him a nervous smile. "Uh yah. Let's go."

I stood up and was about to the leave the room with Kyouya.

"Not so fast Mr. Souh."

We stopped and looked behind us at the professor. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Souh, may I have a word with you?"

"I'll meet you in the club room." Kyouya said.

I nodded and Kyouya left the room. I walked over to a desk and sat down. The professor set my test in front of me and I saw a big fat F on it.

"Would you like to explain this Mr. Souh."

I sweat dropped. "Uh, I was tired…"

She sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms again. "That's no excuse, if your grades continue to drop. You'll have to explain yourself to your father."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. I will do better."

She nodded. "I really hope so, you may leave."

I got up and started to leave classroom. I then stopped at the door and looked back at her with a glare. I raised my hand slightly and twisted my wrist. There was a loud crack and the professor gasped in pain. She fell forward onto the ground and held onto her leg. She looked at it in horror as she saw her leg was black and blue and twisted in an odd angle.

"Ho...How did I break my leg, and this badly? I was just walking back to my desk."

I snickered darkly and then left the classroom as the professor began to yell for help. I went up the stairs and to the third floor music room. I opened the door and walked in.

Honey smiled as he saw me. He ran over to me. "Tama-chan, you're just in time. We were discussing if the host club should have a sleepover tonight."

I gave him a disoriented look. "A sleepover, aren't we a little too old for that?"

They all looked at me flabbergasted at what I just said.

"But Tama-chan, you always love our sleepovers. You're the one that suggested we should have one last week."

I sweat dropped. 'Damn it.' I thought. 'Of course Tamaki would like stuff like that.'

I gave a nervous smile. "Yah of course, I was just joking." I nervously laughed. "Got you."

Honey looked at me for a bit, then smiled. "So you really want to have a sleepover?"

"Of course I do."

"Yay!"

Honey grabbed my hand and tugged me over to where the rest of the club was. He sat me down, then went to his seat.

Kyouya opened up his black book. "If we're really going to do this tonight, we'll have to figure out whose house to use we're going to stay at."

He closed his black book. "And I would like to recommend not my house."

"It also can't be mine because my apartment is too small for all of the activities you guys want to do." Haruhi said.

I just sat there sat there, afraid that they were going to ask me.

Honey looked at me. "How about your house Tama-chan?"

I gulped and loosened my tie. "Um, I would love to have it at my house, but the living room is...uh...being repainted."

"We can just hang out in your room, it's big enough."

"That's being repainted too!"

We all just sat there silently for a little bit longer until Kaoru broke the silence.

"I guess we can have it at my house then." Kaoru said.

Kyouya nodded. "Alright then. We'll meet at Kaoru's house around five."

We all nodded and then opened the club for business.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I went over to Tamaki's house. I turned invisible and entered his house. I looked around the living room and only saw maids. Two maids were talking as they were folding towels.

One of the maids sighed. "I feel so bad for master Tamaki. He's been badly sick all week."

"Yah." The other maid said sadly as she flicked her black hair off her shoulder. "But at least he's getting better."

I growled, he's getting better, damn it. I teleported upstairs. I went into Tamaki's room and saw him asleep. I turned visible and checked my pocket. I smirked, I still had the bottle. I went over to Tamaki and gently opened his mouth. I then took out the bottle of clear liquid and opened it. I then started to drip the liquid into his mouth. When the bottle was nearly empty, I put it back into my pocket and went over to Tamaki's closet. I grabbed a bag, then started to pack a couple items of clothing. I didn't really need them, but if I didn't bring anything, that would be a bit suspicious.

I finished packing, then looked back at Tamaki.

I smirked. "Don't worry Tamaki, I'll take good care of Haruhi and the rest of the host club while you're home sick."

I snickered and then disappeared.

* * *

I knocked on the door of my old house. Moments later, a butler opened the door. I blinked at him in confusion, well this is new. I looked him up and down. His neatly parted hair was coal black, no hair out of place. His suit was long in the back and was almost the same color as his hair. He wore white gloves so he would look formal and so he wouldn't get his fingerprints on anything. I just kept standing there confused. We always had maids, but we never had a butler before.

The butler must have noticed my confusion. He cleared his throat. "May I help you?"

I snapped out of my thought and looked at him. "Oh, uh, I'm here for the host club sleepover. I'm one of Kaoru's...friends."

It almost felt like acid saying that word in the same sentence as Kaoru's name.

The butler nodded and opened the door. "Yes, right this way."

I followed the butler into the house as he took me into the living room.

When Kaoru saw me he smiled. "Tono." He ran over to me and took my bag, he then gave it to the butler. "Would you take his bag to my room please Alfred?"

Alfred nodded and took my bag to Kaoru's room. Kaoru then grabbed my arm and tugged me towards everybody else. I tried my hardest not to pull my arm away from him in disgust.

"Come on, everybody else is already here."

He sat me on the couch next to Haruhi and sat across from us with Honey and Mori. Kyouya was sitting in a chair next to us.

I cleared my throat. "So Kaoru, can, uh, you remind me why you have a butler now?"

"I think I can answer that." A familiar voice answered.

My eyes widened by the sound of their voice. I looked to my side and saw mom walking into the living room. My eyes started to burn with tears.

"Mom…" I whispered almost inaudible.

My mom smiled at me and was about to answer my question, but her smile fell when she looked into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer, until Kaoru broke the silence.

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Um mom, you were about to tell Tono about why we hired Alfred."

Mom looked at Kaoru, then back at me and smiled. "Yes, well when Hikaru passed away. I thought that it would be nice to spoil Kaoru for a bit till he got a little better. Even though he didn't want any of it. And a couple months after the funeral, we hired Alfred."

Kaoru put his head in his hand. "Even though I said that I don't need him, I guess he can be useful sometime."

Mom sighed and started to leave. "Well, I better let you guys be."

I looked back at mom. "Wait!"

Mom's eyes widened and she looked at me. "You sounded just like…"

"Like what mom?" Kaoru asked.

Mom held back her tears and smiled. "Nothing, it's nothing." She looked back at me. "What did you want to say Tamaki?"

I just stood there frozen, feeling broken that she thought I was Tamaki and I couldn't show her that I was her son. All I wanted to do was run up and hug her, cry into her shoulder. I swallowed back the tears.

"Um…" I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I forgot what I was going to say."

Mom nodded. "It's alright honey. If any of you guys need me, I'll be in my office."

Mom then left the room. I stood up and smoothed out my shirt.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

I left the living room and found the bathroom. I went inside and locked the door. I then changed to my natural appearance. Tears started to fall down my face. I put my back to the door and slid to the floor. I put my knees to my chest and just cried for a while.

* * *

It was later that night and everybody was asleep. I was lying in my sleep bag, staring at Kaoru. I could kill him, right here, right now. And nobody will notice till morning.

I smirked. I then turned into my natural appearance. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I pulled out a knife and looked at it. My smirk grew at my reflection.

"It's time I finally get my revenge."

I walked back to the living room and stood above Kaoru, smirking down at him darkly. I raised the knife above my head.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." I snickered. "But this is your own fault."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took about a week to update, but I hope this chapter will full your needs. I know I've been avoiding the plot for this story, but I'm now putting back in, hopefully. Thank you for all the people favoriting, following, and reviewing. I love to read all of your reviews, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	11. Chapter 11

I gripped the knife tighter above my head, smirking darkly down at Kaoru. I was ready to stab him, but he started to stir in his sleep. My smirk fell as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me tiredly and squinted.

"Hikaru?" He asked.

I put the knife down and started panicking, if I kill him now, he would for sure scream and wake everybody up.

Kaoru looked at me, trying to figure out who I was, then his eyes widened.

He shot up. "Hikaru!"

Everybody else shot awake. Kyouya hurried over to the light switch. I quickly disappeared as he turned the lights on.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru blinked in confusion. "I saw just Hikaru. He was standing over me, with something in his hands."

Kyouya rubbed his eyes. "You're probably just seeing things."

"But...But what if it was him? Hikaru could have wanted to see me and when you turned the lights on you scared him."

Haruhi yawned. "Kaoru, if that was Hikaru he wouldn't have disappeared because of the light."

Kaoru sighed. "I guess you're right."

Honey looked around the room. "Hey, where's Tama-chan?"

"I'm here." I said running into the living room disguised as Tamaki. "I'm here." I smiled at them. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What was everyone so worked up about?"

Haruhi rubbed Kaoru's back. "Kaoru thought he saw Hikaru, but his eyes were just playing with him."

Tears started to fall down his face. "It's not fair." He said. "First Hikaru got murdered and no one knows what happened. And now that I know that he's still here, but as a ghost. I haven't got to hang out with him." Kaoru wiped the tears from his eyes. "What if he's not here anymore and I missed my chance?"

"No you haven't missed your chance Kaoru. And if you really want to talk to Hikaru, we can go back to Nekozawa and ask him to conjure him up again."

Kaoru sighed." I guess."

Haruhi smiled. "Ok, we'll wait about a week and if he doesn't show up, we go to Nekozawa."

Kaoru nodded. "Ok."

I silently growled, if Nekozawa conjured me up again. They would know I've been playing them by pretending to be Tamaki. I put a hand to my chin in thought, then an idea popped into my head. I smirked. I could keep pretending to be Tamaki for a little while to date Haruhi, so when Tamaki gets better, she dumps him. Then when Nekozawa conjures me up, I'll "hang out" with Kaoru. Then when the time is right. Bam! He's dead.

I quietly snickered and looked at Kaoru, this plan is going perfectly.

* * *

I was outside Haruhi's apartment, sitting in my car. I looked at the rearview mirror, adjusting my suit. I smiled in excitement, I was about to go on another date with Haruhi. We were going to a fancy dinner at one of my favorite restaurants.

I finished fixing my tie and smiled again. "Ok, let's go."

I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment.

I knocked on the door and moments later Ranka opened the door, he glared at me.

"Oh...It's you."

I smiled at him. "Hello Ranka, is Haruhi ready?"

He leaned on the door frame and glared harder. "She's in the bathroom finishing getting ready."

"Ok, I can wait."

Ranka growled and walked up to me. He put a finger to my chest.

"Listen Suoh." He hissed. "I don't like you, but my daughter does. I don't see what she sees in you, but she loves you very much and you make her happy." He moved inches away from my face. "I'll remind you again, if you hurt my little girl. I will kill you." He then backed away and smiled at me. "I'll go see what's taking Haruhi so long."

Ranka walked back into the house and I just stood there with a mixture of shock and confusion on my face.

A couple minutes later, Haruhi walked over towards me. I stared at her in awe. She had on a long red dress on with matching small heels. Her long hair was braided at the top and sprawled across her right shoulder in loose curls. She also had some light makeup on her face that made her look like a model.

A small blush crept on my face. "Ha...Haruhi, you look amazing."

Haruhi smiled and blushed, she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Thanks, my dad can take all the credit. I just put the dress and shoes on."

I smiled lovingly at her and held out my hand for her to take. "Are you ready?"

She smiled lovingly back and took my hand.

"Bring her back by ten o'clock the latest!" Ranka yelled.

"Yes, will do." I yelled back.

I walked Haruhi down to my car and we were off to the restaurant.

* * *

Haruhi and I walked into the Italian restaurant hand in hand.

I walked over to the host. "Reservation for two."

"Name please?" The host asked.

"Hita...Suoh for two."

The host looked through his book and nodded when he saw our name. "Yes, right this way."

Haruhi and I followed the host to our table and sat down. He handed us our menus and glasses of water.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

We nodded and the host left.

I smiled at Haruhi and grabbed her hand. "I can't get over how great you look."

Haruhi smiled back. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Oh, now you're making me feel bad." I teased.

Haruhi chuckled a bit, then stared at me lovingly. She then started to lean across the table. I smiled wider when I noticed what she was doing and started to lean in also. We both stood up and continued to lean in until our lips met. Because I was so deep into the kiss, I didn't notice I turned back to my natural appearance. The people in the restaurant gasped, I thought it was because of something else, so I just ignored it.

Haruhi then opened her eyes slightly and when she noticed she was kissing me, her eyes widened. I opened my eyes to see what all the commotion was about, and saw Haruhi's expression.

She shoved me away from her, breaking our kiss and making me fall into my chair. She jumped back a couple steps and she looked at me.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

I then noticed my pale gray hands and my white tiger striped coat. I slightly gasped and saw that everyone's eyes were on us.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled.

Everybody but Haruhi looked away. I turned my back towards her. "Um, I think there might be some weird fumes in the air. I think we're all seeing things." I changed my appearance back to Tamaki and smiled towards her. "Now, where were we?"

Haruhi grabbed her water and threw it at me. I changed back to my natural appearance and stared at her with a guilty look.

"You." She whispered.

I stood up. "Now Haruhi, hold on."

"Hikaru…I…"

Haruhi then stormed out of the restaurant.

"Haruhi!" I yelled after her.

I clenched my fists in anger, everybody looked back at me again.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Everybody in the room flew to the wall and I lifted up the knives and pointed them at everyone. I started to calm down and looked out the window, it was pouring rain.

I started to worry. "I need to get to her."

I dropped the knives and everyone and followed her.

* * *

Haruhi was walking down the sidewalk in the rain. She hugged her arms around herself to keep warm. She wiped a tear from her eye. I then appeared in front of her and gasped.

"I can explain." I said.

Haruhi turned around and started walking the other way, she groaned.

I followed after her. "Haruhi please, let me explain."

Haruhi stopped and turned around to look at me. "Explain what? That you used me for your own amusement." She glared at me. "Even now you still think of me like I'm your toy. Even though we were best friends. And then tricking me, what did you possibly hope to gain?"

I looked up at her with a sad expression.

"Wait a minute." She said. "I don't believe this, even after all the times I've told you."

I just kept looking at her with the same sad expression. My clothes and bangs were sticking to me like glue from the rain.

"Do you really think I would ever be with you?" She asked.

My heart broke at what she asked. I looked down.

"I did at first." I whispered.

"Hikaru, I get that you're still in love with me because your mind is still set four years ago. But I'm in love with Tamaki-senpai, you know that."

I slightly growled. "Don't you think I know that? All the dates we went on together when I pretended to be him. You kept saying you loved him." I sighed. "Then when we went on our first date to the amusement park, you said it was the best date you ever had with him."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "That was you?"

I looked towards the ground.

She glared at me again. "Have you been pretending to be him ever since that day?"

I nodded and rubbed my arm of my soaked jacket.

"Where is Tamaki-senpai?!" She asked. "What did you do with him?!"

I sighed, seeing the mist of my breath. "I...I made him drink something so he would get sick."

Haruhi's eyes widened in horror. "Hikaru!"

"Look I'm sorry, I just…" Tears started to fall down my face, mixing with the rain drops. "I just love you so much."

Haruhi just glared at me. "Well, I just lost all the respect I had for you."

Haruhi then walked away. I looked after her as she walked off. I glared towards her.

"You leave me no choice Haruhi. Kaoru already betrayed me. I won't let you."

* * *

It was the next week, and Haruhi told everybody about what happened when Tamaki came back.

"I...I don't believe it." Kaoru said. "Hikaru's been around us all this time?"

"And he's been pretending to be Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, it was his idea of a sick joke."

"I can't believe he poisoned me." Tamaki said.

"It's a shock to all of us." Kyouya added in.

Haruhi crossed her arms. "I feel so betrayed."

I turned visible and started walking towards them. "You feel betrayed?"

Everybody looked towards me.

"I doubt you know what real betrayal feels like!" I growled.

Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru." He started walking towards me.

I put my hand out. "Get the fuck away from me."

Kaoru's smile fell and he stopped. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"Oh quite the act." I growled. "I know what you did to me."

"What did I do to you?"

I glared at him. "You freakin killed me."

Everybody eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation on the phone you had four years ago. You said you killed me, your own twin brother."

Kaoru put his hands up. "Hikaru listen, that's not what I…"

"Cut the bull shit." I said. "First I was just going to kill Kaoru to get my freakin revenge. But now." I glared towards the whole group. "Now thanks to Haruhi, you're all dead."

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru yelled. "Let me explain!"

I put my hands out and the ground started shaking. Then a hole appeared from the ground and everybody started to fall in.

"Hikaru!"

I just smirked as everybody fell into the hole screaming.

I snickered. "Finally, my wrath will be satisfied, and I can have a couple toys to play with also."

I chuckled darkly and then disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaoru moaned in pain and he lifted his head to look around, but the room was pitch black. Kaoru slowly got up.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

Then dull lights flickered on and Kaoru saw where he was. His expression turned horrified. He was in a broken down bedroom, and by the size of it, he knew he was in a mansion.

"What the hell is this place?"

Kaoru then noticed someone lying across the room. He walked a bit closer to them to see who it was. His stomach dropped when he noticed it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru started to run over to her, but he stopped in front of a giant hole that separated where Haruhi and him was. He looked down the hole. He gulped. "If I fall down there, I would for sure get hurt...or die."

He looked up and saw that the door was also on Haruhi's side. So if he wanted to get out, he would still have to jump.

Kaoru took a couple steps back and took in a deep breath. He then started running and jumped over the hole. When he made it to the other side safely, he quickly ran over to Haruhi. He knelt down beside her.

"Haruhi." He began to lightly shake her. "Haruhi please wake up."

Haruhi moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" She looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But I think we're in an abandoned mansion." Kaoru sighed. "I think Hikaru sent us here. I can't believe he thinks I killed him…" He put his hand to his eye and started crying. "I was trying to do something good for him. Maybe it is my fault, I did tell him to go to Ouran at New Years. If I didn't tell him that, he would still…"

"Kaoru don't even say that." Haruhi slowly sat up. "It's not your fault that he died. You didn't know that he was going to die when you told him to bring your mom's coat."

Kaoru wiped his eyes. "If only Hikaru knew that."

Haruhi tried to move, but her leg was stuck underneath some rubble.

"Ugh, my leg, it's stuck."

"Here, let me help." Kaoru said.

He crawled over to where the rubble that was on her leg and started removing it. After a bit, Haruhi's leg was free. Kaoru then helped her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Kaoru then helped Haruhi out of the bedroom and into the hallway. They looked down the dark hallway.

"Damn it, it's like we're in a freakin maze."

They then heard an evil snicker and look over to where they heard it. I then appeared a couple feet away from them. I looked up at them with a smirk.

"Hikaru…" They whispered.

"Now then." I said. "Now that we're all here. I can announce what I'm doing."

"What do you mean everyone? The three of us are only here. Where are Tamaki-senpai and the others?" Haruhi asked.

I chuckled darkly. "They're around, you just can't see them. I guess you can say that you're in closed spaces. If you're not in the same closed space, you probably won't see your friends again." I smirked. "I can see all of you guys at once if I want to, like right now."

Kaoru and Haruhi's eyes widened, my smirk grew at their expressions.

"There is also no way you can escape, there's a barriers that are keeping everybody here. But don't worry, there's a lot more people trapped in here as well." My smirk grew dark. "Now then." A bunch of spirits appeared around me with crazed looks on their faces and holding weapons. "Let's get started."

Kaoru griped Haruhi's arm tighter in fear and they started to back up.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have a head start. My spirits won't kill you right away also." I snickered. "They like to torture their victims a bit."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered terrified.

"I'll give you three minutes to run." I pulled out a stopwatch out of the pocket of my coat. "Like you did when I had to control my temper, but instead of putting money in a tanuki bank, you try not to die."

They gulped and started to back up.

I clicked the start button. "Go."

They all ran off, I started counting down.

Tick, tick, tick. "Past one minute." Tick, tick, tick. "Past two minutes." Tick, tick, tick. "Three minutes." I put the stopwatch away and looked up. I put my hands on my hips. "Leave Kaoru and Haruhi to me. The rest of them." I smirked. "You can kill them."

The other spirits snickered and then flew away. I just smirked and disappeared.

* * *

Kaoru and Haruhi were running down the hallway and turned the corner. Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and her put his back against the wall to hide, he pulled Haruhi close to him.

A ghost went by and looked around. Kaoru studied the it. The ghost was around middle school age, they couldn't really see the color of his uniform because of his light blue glow. He was missing his right eye. When the spirit didn't see anyone, he left.

Kaoru sighed in relief and let go of Haruhi. "Good, he's gone."

Haruhi took a couple steps back frightened.

"This is really happening. We're going to die!"

"Shh, Haruhi calm down. You're going to attract the ghost back."

"So...Sorry..."

"We're going to find everybody and leave this place, ok."

"But...Hikaru said we can't escape."

Kaoru put his hands on her shoulders. "I know what Hikaru said, he's just trying to scare us. I know him."

Haruhi gulped. "I hope you're right…"

Kaoru stood up and looked around the hallway they were in. "By the size of this hallway, it looks like we're in a pretty big mansion. I don't know if it's bigger than my house, but it's going to feel like a maze to go through." He grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Come on, we're not going to go anywhere by just standing here."

They started walking down the hallway, not leaving each other's side. As they were walking through the hallway, they heard a squish noise at their feet. They just stood there, eyes widened.

"Wh...What was that?" Haruhi stuttered.

"I'm afraid to look down." Kaoru gulped.

They both slowly looked down and vaguely saw that they stepped on a intestine. Their faces turned pale.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed.

Kaoru took a step back, but tripped over Haruhi. They both fell to the ground and scooted back.

"It's...It's a real intestine."

"Where did it come from" Haruhi gulped.

A wretched smell hit their noses. They slowly turned their heads to the wall and saw a dead body of a female student cut in half. The torso was on the floor while the bottom part was leaning on the wall.

"Ahh!" They screamed again.

Haruhi put her hands over her mouth and gagged. She then turned to the side and threw up.

"That's real, that is a real body." Kaoru panicked. "We got to get out of here now."

Haruhi nodded and they both got up.

"Uugghh…"

The hairs on the back of their necks stood up. They heard footsteps coming from behind them. They looked behind, but it was too dark to see anything.

Kaoru saw an open room. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into the room. Kaoru closed the door most of the way, keeping it open a crack.

The footsteps became louder and louder. A dark figure then stopped in front of the room. Kaoru gulped and looked at dark figure through the crack.

"Gggrrruuu." The figure moaned.

The figure just stood there for a bit longer, then looked over at the door and made eye contact with Kaoru. Kaoru gasped, he could barely see it's face. But he could see it's eyes, it's blood red eyes. Kaoru's teeth started chattering in fear.

"Ouagh!" The figure yelled.

Kaoru gasped and fell back onto the floor.

"Close the door!" Haruhi whispered panicked.

"I can't, he already saw that I was in here."

"Ouagh!" The figure yelled again.

Kaoru slid further away from the door. They then heard footsteps of the figure walk away.

Kaoru sighed in relief. "God, that was way too close." He then remembered the figures eyes and grew terrified again. "The figure...It wasn't human…"

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru gripped his hair in fear. "It's eyes...they were red, blood red."

"Wh...What?"

"I also think I saw some black slime coming out of his eyes and mouth...I don't know what it was."

Haruhi started panicking again. "We're going actually die here, we're actually going to die."

Kaoru went over to Haruhi and comforted her. "Let's stay here for a bit longer to calm our nervous. Then we'll try to find everyone and escape."

Haruhi nodded and they sat down holding each other for safety.

* * *

I was sitting down on the couch next to a dead female body. I was looking at it in disgust.

"Why haven't I pushed you off the couch yet?" I asked.

I grabbed the girl from the hair and threw her on the floor.

"Uugghh…"

I looked behind me and saw Oshio. I smirked at him.

"There you are Oshio, did you find anything interesting?"

"Grugh…" Oshio grunted.

I gave him a blank stare. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Grugh…"

"I guess it's my fault because I cut out your tongue."

"Grugh…"

"Do you make any other noises then 'Grugh'?"

"Grugh…"

I rolled my eyes and looked back in front of me. I just leaned deeper into the couch.

Oshio was a man around middle aged. He had pale gray skin, black lips and hair. His eyes were blood red. Black slime dripped out of his eyes and mouth. He wore a dark gray jacket with a black sweater vest over a gray polo shirt. He also wore black shoes and pants.

I smirked. "So did you find where they are?"

"Uugghh…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I snickered. "I'm going to let them suffer here for a day or two. Then I'll kill them." I put my head in my hand. "Haruhi will be my ghost bride, and Kaoru." My smirk grew dark. "He has an eternity of suffering lying ahead."

I chuckled darkly and ran my head through my hair.

"I'm going to love torturing them."


	13. Chapter 13

Kyouya and Tamaki were running down the hall, trying to get away from a ghost. Their lungs felt like they were going to burst, but their adrenaline kept them going. Tamaki then tripped and fell. He tried to get back up, but his foot was stuck in a hole. As he tried to get his leg out, he saw the ghost was coming closer fast. He looked back at Kyouya terrified.

"Kyouya! I'm stuck!" He yelled.

Kyouya stopped running and looked back at Tamaki. He saw that the ghost was fastly approaching him. Kyouya ran back to Tamaki and tried to get his foot free.

"Hurry up, it's almost here!" Tamaki panicked.

"I'm trying!"

The ghost of a little boy stopped in front of them. He gave them a crazed smirk and held up a pair of scissors.

"Which one should I kill first?" He asked. "Blondie or Glasses?"

The looked at the little boy petrified. But as the ghost was about to stab one of them, he disappeared. They sighed in relief.

"Hey, do you guys need help?" A female voice asked.

Tamaki and Kyouya looked behind them and saw two high school students. One was a female with short brown hair with a tiny bow, she had a light brown vest that went with her dark brown skirt. He blue green eyes were full of fear, and concern.

The other was a male student, he had light brown bowl haircut, his brown eyes were covered by his glasses. He wore the same colored uniform as the girl, but instead of brown pants, they were black.

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, we would love your help."

The girl and boy hurried over to them and helped free Tamaki's foot.

Tamaki sighed in relief and rubbed his ankle. He smiled. "Thank you so much."

The girl smiled back. "No problem, anything for another living person."

He looked up at her and gave her a charming smile. "What's your name princess?"

The girl blushed. "U-uh, it's Sakura. My name is Sakura."

Tamaki stood up and grabbed her hand. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sakura put her hand to her face as her blush grew. She gave a small smile as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Um...I'm Yoshi…" The boy said.

Tamaki ignored him as he kept flirting with Sakura.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yoshi. I'm Kyouya, and that dimwit with your friend is Tamaki. Might I remind him that he has a girlfriend."

Tamaki let go of Sakura's hand and gasped offended towards Kyouya. "I was just expressing my gratitude for her saving me."

"What about Yoshi, he saved you also."

Tamaki looked over at Yoshi. He smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes and thank you kind sir for saving me also."

"Uh, no problem."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He then crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I think that we should all stick together, for safety purposes. We can watch each other's backs."

Tamaki smiled towards Sakura. "Yah, I think that's a great idea."

Sakura blushed again and smiled. "Yah we'll join you guys. Right Yoshi?"

"B-But what about Hana and the others?"

"We can help you look for them." Tamaki said. "While we're looking for ours." His smile fell when he looked down the darkened hallway. "I hope they're all ok."

"Oouugh…"

Kyouya looked behind him, nervousness washed over him.

He looked back towards the group. "Come on, let's get going. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen if we stay here any longer."

All four of them started walking down the dark hallway.

"How did you two get in here?" Tamaki asked.

"Our friend Anna was moving back to France, so we decided to do a friendship charm. I guess we did it wrong and we were all sent here. That's what a spirit told us anyway." Sakura looked up at him. "What's about you? Did you two get in the same way as we did?"

"Um, not exactly…"

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked. "That's the only way that you can get in here."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "Have you of the name Hikaru Hitachiin?"

Sakura put two fingers on her chin in thought. "I think so, he was on the news a couple years ago because he was murdered right?"

"That's correct."

Yoshi put his finger up when he remembered. "Yes I remember him. He was a fifteen year old student from Ouran that was found dead in a field on New Year's Day four years ago." He put his hand to his chin. "I've heard his name around here a lot. I don't know why though."

"It's because he runs this place." A voice hissed.

The four of them jumped by the sound of the voice. They turned towards where it came from.

A spirit of a boy appeared in front of them.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

They boy was around Tamaki and Kyouya's age. His hair color was hard to tell by the blue light that came off of him, but it looked black. His uniform was all torn up, like he was in a fight and lost. And on his neck he had a large gouge, so large and deep that you could see his esophagus.

"Wh-What do you mean he runs this place?"

The ghost glared harder. "He's the one that trapped us all here. He wanted to watch people suffer because he was suffering. He wanted to get his wrath out, his wrath for his brother.

"His brother?"

The ghost nodded. "Yes, he believes that his brother killed him. He felt so betrayed and angry that he let his wrath blind him. He thought that torturing other people would release his wrath, but it only made it stronger. He knew the only to satisfy it was to...kill his brother."

Kyouya and Tamaki stood there in silence, they didn't know what to say.

"So, th-this Hikaru guy. He made this place because of his wrath for his brother?" Yoshi asked.

The ghost nodded.

"Hikaru has changed a lot since we last saw him…" Tamaki sighed.

"Well." Kyouya swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wrath can change a person. As you can tell by Hikaru's drastic change."

"So you know the ghost that runs this place?" Sakura asked.

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, Hikaru was one of our best friends. He threw us in here because he didn't get to have Tamaki's girlfriend Haruhi, another one of our friends trapped here. He plans on killing us."

"Well that's what you do here." The ghost said. "You die. That's what this place was made for."

They then heard chuckling from little kids from the room next to them. They looked towards the room and saw a light coming from the room.

"Hey do you know what…"

But when Tamaki went to face the ghost, he was gone.

"Huh, where did he go?"

Kyouya looked at the plate in the wall. "It looks like it's the infirmary."

Kyouya opened the door.

"Kyouya wait!" Tamaki whispered.

As the door opened, all four of their eyes widened. A girl with the same uniform as Sakura was talking to two ghosts. Both of the ghosts were girls, one was elementary school age, while the other was middle school age. They were wearing Ouran uniforms.

Kyouya and Tamaki stood there terrified.

"These are two of th-the kids that were murdered at Ouran a couple years ago." Tamaki stuttered.

Sakura looked at the girl talking to the ghost and smiled. "Anna, it's you."

Anna looked over at them, her honey brown hair was in a ponytail and matched her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a golden heart locket around her neck.

She smiled. "Sakura, Yoshi, I've been looking all over for you two."

"Anna get away from those ghosts. They're dangerous!" Yoshi warned.

The two ghosts smiles fell and they looked over at the four of them. The elementary school girl had her hair in pigtails, with bows at the end. She looked like she wasn't hurt. But by the look of her side where her uniform had a tear, it looked like she was stabbed. The middle school girl had long hair with bangs. She had blood dripping out of where her left eye use to be.

Anna smiled. "Don't worry you guys, these ghosts are nice. They're just lonely. So I decided that I'm going to stay here."

Sakura's smile fell. "What?"

"Yah. I'm going to stay here with them so they don't get lonely."

"Bu-But you can't do that. We have to go home together. You're my best friend."

Anna gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I really want to stay here. Can you tell my mom I love her and not to worry about me."

Sakura started to get angry. "No! You're going to come with us." She glared towards the ghosts. "Get away from her!"

The two ghosts pupils dilated and they grabbed Anna by her feet, they lifted her up till she was upside down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Anna stuttered.

The two ghosts then flew out of the room, breaking the door in the process, dragging Anna down the hall.

Anna screamed in pain as her face was being dragged on the splintering wooden floor.

"Anna!" Yoshi and Sakura yelled as they saw their friend being dragged down the hallway in immense speed.

They then heard a loud bang as if an object hit something solid and a squish. All four of them stood there in silence.

Sakura started quivering. "Anna!"

She started following the path the ghosts dragged Anna.

"Wait Sakura, it's not safe to go alone!" Tamaki yelled after her.

The three boys followed her. When they turned the corner, they saw Sakura staring at the wall in horror.

"Sakura what's…"

Yoshi then looked at the wall and grew terrified. On the wall was stained with blood and had remains of a human as if they were thrown to the wall at supersonic speed. The remains looked fresh, and a couple of pieces of chunks of intestines fell to the floor.

"I-It can't be." Yoshi choked.

Then a shiny thing fell from the remains and onto the floor. Sakura examined it closer. Her expression turned even more petrified. It was Anna's locket.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. She gripped her hair tightly. "Anna no!"

She then started running down the hall.

"Sakura!" The boys yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Usa-chan kick!" Honey yelled as he kicked the locked door, but the door didn't budge. Tears filled his eyes and he grabbed his leg. "Owie, owie, ow. It felt like I just kicked sold rock."

"Mitsukuni." Mori called out to him a couple feet away.

Honey looked over at Mori as he walked over to him with a piece of an article from a newspaper. It was wrinkled and yellow from age.

Mori handed him the article. "I keep finding newspaper articles similar to this."

Honey read over the article. "Isn't this about the murders that happened at Ouran the time when Hika-chan died?"

Mori nodded. "Yes, I kept seeing stuff about that day around here." He put his hand to his chin. "I also think I saw one of the kids from the pictures."

Honey looked at the article again, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

He gasped. "Do you think Hika-chan was involved in the murders?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Mori looked down the hall. "By what we've seen here, I won't be surprised if he was involved."

"Ah!" A female voice screamed from the distance.

Honey and Mori looked down the pitch black hallway and saw a figure running towards them. The figure then ran into Mori.

"Get away from me!" The female student yelled.

"Please, calm down." Mori said.

"You guys killed Anna, I won't let you kill me!"

The girl then ran away.

"Wait!"

Mori reached out to grab her, but she was out of his reach. Mori looked over towards Honey.

"We have to follow her, to make sure she's safe."

Honey nodded and they ran after the girl.

* * *

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He sighed when he noticed he was still in the same room.

"Damn it, I wasn't a nightmare." He looked over at Haruhi and nudged her to wake up. "Haruhi, wake up."

Haruhi's eyes opened and she looked at Kaoru. She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're still in the mansion Hikaru locked us in." Kaoru said.

"So, you two finally woke up." A voice said.

Kaoru and Haruhi's eyes widened and they quickly looked over to where the voice was coming from. They saw a spirit of a teen male. They screamed and scooted back to the wall.

"Please don't kill us!" Kaoru begged as he held Haruhi.

The spirit stood up and crossed his arms as he walked up to them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I don't do stuff like that."

Kaoru gulped. "Then what do you want?"

The spirit squatted down in front in front of them. "I'm going to help you get out."

"But how are you going to help us get out, Hikaru trapped us here." Haruhi said in a shaky voice.

"Hikaru thinks his brother is the one that killed him." The spirit smirked. "All we got to do is help him remember who his real killer is, because I know it's not you."

"How do you know Kaoru's not the killer?" Haruhi asked. "All the other ghosts think he did it."

"Because, he's convinced them. You can say Hikaru has somewhat of amnesia. He doesn't remember the day he died. But if we can do something that could make him remember, that could be your key out of here."

He reached his hand out for them to grab. Kaoru and Haruhi eyed his hand suspiciously.

"Don't worry." The spirit smirked. "I don't bite."

Kaoru hesitantly grabbed his hand and the spirit helped him and Haruhi up.

"Come on, let's go." The spirit said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey wait." Kaoru called out. "What's your name?"

The spirit poked his head back into the room and smiled. "I'm Kyo, it's nice to finally meet you Kaoru and Haruhi." He smirked. "I've heard a lot about you two."

He then left the room, with Kaoru and Haruhi slowly following behind him.

* * *

Kyouya, Tamaki, and Yoshi ran down the hallway where Sakura ran down.

They stopped when they reached the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall to regain their breath.

"Fo...For a tiny girl, she sure ca...can run fast." Tamaki panted.

"B...By the size of this...mansion, she...could be anywhere." Kyouya said.

"W...We need to find her. I...I can't leave this place...without her." Yoshi said as he put his arms on his head to help him regain his breath.

Tamaki stood up. "That's enough rest men. We need to continue to find to search for Sakura. Let's go!"

All three of them began running again. They ran down another two halls without stopping. When they were almost down the second hallway, Tamaki bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow, sorry." Tamaki said as he rubbed his back. He opened his eyes and was shocked. "Sakura?"

Sakura moved her hand away from her head and gasped. "Tamaki?"

Yoshi and Kyouya caught up with Tamaki. Yoshi smiled when he saw Sakura and ran up to her.

"Sakura, oh thank god you're safe." He helped her up. "We were looking all over for you."

"You were?"

Tamaki stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Yes princess, we were so worried. You shouldn't have ran off, this place is really dangerous."

She looked down and twisted her foot embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that." Her eyes grew horrified. "But when those two ghosts killed Anna...I didn't know what to do...I...I."

Tamaki interrupted her with a hug. Sakura stood there shocked.

"I understand, losing a friend is hard. But we're always going to be with you. Even after we leave this place."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she cried in Tamaki's chest. Tamaki smiled down at her and held her closer.

"It's alright, let it out."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger and glared at Tamaki.

'What is he thinking, doesn't he remember he has a girlfriend.' Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. 'He better just be comforting her.'

After a couple minutes they separated. Tamaki smiled down at Sakura lovingly.

"So are you feeling better?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Yes a lot, thanks."

"No problem, now let's continue to find my friends, then we can get out of this god awful place."

Sakura nodded again and they started walking down the hall. Yoshi was about to follow them, but Kyouya grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Keep an eye on your friend and Tamaki."

Yoshi looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because." Kyouya glared at Tamaki as he was walking away with Sakura. "I think he's getting too close to your friend."

Yoshi looked at the two of them. "Yah, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Hey guys." Tamaki waved at them. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Kyouya and Yoshi walked over to them and they continued to walk down the hall. After what felt like hours of walking, everybody was getting tired.

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm starting to get tired."

Tamaki stretched. "Yah, we've walked for a while, I think it's a good time to rest." he stopped and looked around. "But where?"

"How about here?" Sakura suggested as she grabbed a handle of a door.

"No Sakura, wait!"

Sakura opened the door and looked at the room. "Don't worry." She walked into the room. "There's no one in here." She turned on her heels to face the group. "I think it would be safe here."

"Al...Alright." Tamaki gulped. "If it looks safe."

Everyone found a comfortable spot on the floor and sat down next to each other.

"We should take shifts sleeping. One person on watch." Kyouya said.

"Then I'll take first watch." Sakura volunteered.

"No, a princess should rest, I'll take the first watch." Tamaki said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do anything you can. I'm taking the first shift!"

Tamaki gulped, afraid what she would do if he refused. "Alright, you can take the first shift."

Sakura smiled. "Great, don't worry. I'll keep you all safe."

* * *

About an hour passed and the boys were fast asleep. Tamaki felt someone nudge him. He jumped up and looked behind him. When he saw that it was just Sakura, he sighed in relief.

"Sakura." He whispered so he wouldn't wake up Kyouya and Yoshi. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were a ghost."

"Sorry Tamaki, but, uh…" She looked down blushing. "This is so embarrassing."

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Ca...Can you take me to...the restroom?" I'm too afraid to go alone."

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya and Yoshi, then back at Sakura.

He smiled. "Sure, I can take you. We'll just be gone for a little while. They'll be fine."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Tamaki stood up and held his hand out for her to grab. "Let's go princess."

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Tamaki opened the door a crack to see if the coast was clear.

"Well, it's too dark to tell, but I think it's safe."

He opened the door and carefully led Sakura down the hall. As they turned the corner, the hallway grew darker.

"It's really gotten dark. I can barely see anything."

"Hang on just a sec. I've got a lighter, I found it lying on the ground."

Sakura pulled out a lighter from her uniform pocket and flicked it open.

She looked around the dim lit section of the hallway. "It's not just dark, but cold too."

"Yah." Tamaki looked back at the way they came from. "We should head back. We can maybe find a restroom closer to where we were. I think we may be in danger if we keep going down this hallway."

"But...there was no bathroom on the way there also."

"Sakura…"

"Hey." She interrupted him as she walked over to the door. "Maybe this is the bathroom."

"Wait! It might not be safe! We should proceed with the utmost...cahh?!"

As Sakura opened the door to the room, Tamaki tripped and fell on her. He looked down at her concerned as he hovered over her.

"S-Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She gave him a flirtatious smile. "I'm fine."

Tamaki gulped, sweat beating down his forehead. "Please, don't misunderstand, I...I didn't mean to…"

"Never mind that. What do you say we have a little fun?"

"...What...do you..?"

Sakura traced circles lightly on his chest. "Don't you like me?" She looked into his eyes. "Tamaki..?"

"I...I have a girlfriend." He stuttered.

She laced her arms around his neck. "She doesn't have to know, you're not even in the same closed space." She played with her collar of her uniform. "Does your girlfriend give you what you want?"

Tamaki's blush darkened and he gulped. "N-No, she doesn't want to do anything, even after four years of being with each other."

"Well then." Sakura purred as she unbuttoned a couple top buttons of her uniform, revealing her black bra. "How about we have a little fun?"

"I...I…"

She smirked. "Come on, no one will find out."

"W-Well, if no one finds out. I guess we can have a little." He gulped. "...Fun."

Sakura's smile grew as Tamaki started to lean in, as their lips were about to meet, Sakura stopped. She smirked.

"You're such a selfish bastard." Sakura said with a different, but extremely familiar voice. "What would Haruhi think if she saw us?"

Tamaki opened his eyes and grew terrified. Blood started dripping out from Sakura's eyes, mouth, and nose.

"Wh-Who...are you?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Who do you think I am, Tamaki?"

"Cut it out…"

Tamaki tried to get up, but Sakura grabbed him tightly by the wrists.

"L-Let me go! How do you know about me? About Haruhi?!"

He struggled with all his might, and in the process, he unintentionally slapped Sakura, or whoever it was, square in the face.

"Oww! How dare you raise your hand to a girl." She smirked. "Tono."

Tamaki's eyes widened horrified. "Hi...Hikaru..?"

The skin from Sakura's face began peeling back and my face burst out from within, covered in blood and muscle tissue. The Sakura "suit" then disintegrated into thin air.

Immediately, a musty smell began permeating the air and Tamaki became aware of all the body parts around him, Hands, feet, entrails, and pools of blood.

"Hikaru...were you always...her?" He grew angry. "What did you do...to Haruhi?!"

My smirk grew. "Now, now Tono, you know I would never do anything to Haruhi. Can't say about everyone else though."

Tamaki growled at me.

"I've been watching you, you know. You really had a liking to that Sakura girl, too much of a liking for a person with a girlfriend."

"What did you do to Sakura you bastard?!"

I chuckled darkly. "What do you think, how else could I've gotten that suit?"

He glared at me. "You monster!"

He tried to get out of my grip, but I just tightened it.

"What kind of boyfriend does that? I could kill you for what you did."

"You tricked me!"

"Ha, I just lead you on, you could've denied me, but all you wanted was some fun because Haruhi doesn't give you any." My smirk grew and I put my face closer to his. "How would Haruhi react if she saw what happened? I can teleport us to the closed space she's in and I can replay everything for her to see…But, if you do me a favor, I might spare you."

Tamaki gulped. "What is it?"

My smirk grew dark. "Break Haruhi's heart."


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning, this chapter contains gore. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Tamaki's eyes widened. "What?"

My smirk widened. "The only way I will spare you, is if you break Haruhi's heart." I snickered.

He growled at me. "I won't do that!"

"Fine." I put one of my hands on his neck and started choking him. "Then I'll just kill you then."

Tamaki gasped for air and used his free hand to try to get my hand off his neck. I snickered and tightened my grip.

"Alright." He gasped. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good choice." I released my grip from his neck and grabbed his wrist again.

Tamaki coughed and regained his breath. "Wh…*cough* What do you want me to do *cough* to break her heart?"

"Well to break up with her of course."

He growled. "I'll never do that!"

My smirk turned dark. "Well, I guess I'll just kill you then."

I put my hand back on his neck, about to choke him again.

"Alright! I'll do it."

My smirk grew. "Great, I'm glad we can come to an agreement." I let go of his wrists and my body started sinking through the floor. "Next time you see her, you'll break up with her." I snickered as I disappeared into the floor. "Or I will kill you."

* * *

Kaoru and Haruhi were following Kyo for what felt like forever. Kaoru was starting to grow inpatient.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked.

"To meet someone, don't worry, we're almost there."

"W-Wait, meet someone?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, they're not dangerous. They're going to help us get your brother's memories back."

A spirit of a middle school girl appeared a couple feet in front of them.

"Well, speak of the devil." Kyo stopped in front of the girl. "Hello Yuki, I'm glad you're willing to help us."

Yuki nodded. Haruhi looked at Yuki and noticed her left eye was missing, she then realized the the girl was wearing an Ouran middle school uniform.

Haruhi gasped. "You're one of the students that were murdered at Ouran four years ago."

Kaoru gasped as well when he realized it also. "Oh my god, you're right." He smiled. "Maybe she can tell us who murdered her and we can learn who really killed Hikaru." He looked over back at Yuki. "Yuki right? Can you tell us who killed you?"

Yuki looked out the window at the rain. "It was a rainy evening after school, like this one…" She looked down. "On the day I was kidnapped. I remember I had a fight with my mom that morning."

"Why is she telling us the whole story?" Kaoru whispered. "I just want to learn who killed her."

"Maybe it's important, we should listen." Haruhi said.

"I didn't want to see her face…" Yuki continued. "So after school, I decided that instead of going home, I'd sit on the outside walkway for a while, and watch the rain. That's when Mr. Oshio showed up and sat down next to me. I told him all about my fight with my mom, and he listened really closely, and just kept saying uh-huh. He was sick and couldn't speak much...but he was really nice. I really liked him." She swallows the lump in her throat. "But then…" Yuki cried a bit. She then looked back at Kaoru and Haruhi. "You two are nice people. I'm so sorry for what we've put you through."

Kaoru wanted to say something to comfort the spirit, but didn't know what. He just stood there with a sad expression on his face.

"We didn't want to kill people at first, but then as the people who were trapped here died. Their agony and pain had nowhere else to go, it began feeding the minds of souls like us who are bound there." She looked down. "I can sometimes break out of the trance, but it won't take long...before I turn back into a vengeful spirit who attacks people like you without mercy."

Haruhi gulped. "So...we're going to lose you as an ally then?"

Yuki didn't say anything.

"Can't you just tell us who the killer is? If you do that, we can get Hikaru to release you because he would know it wasn't me who killed him."

"I would tell you. It's just." Yuki twirled her thumbs uncomfortably. "It's something I don't want to remember. But…" She looked up at Kaoru and walked over to him. "If you really want to know...I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything that happened."

Yuki gently took a hold of Kaoru's hand, and in an instant, their two beings seemed to merge together into a single mind.

Kaoru gasped. "Wh-What's...going...ahh!"

"Kaoru?!" Haruhi panicked.

Kaoru put his free hand on his head. "Wh-What are you doing to me...It hurts!"

Then everything in Kaoru's vision turned black.

* * *

When I finally came to, all I could see was black.

"Huh?" I whispered. "What happened? Didn't I pass out? So why am I fully aware of everything right now? And why can't I move?"

I tried to move my arms, but something rope like was holding them together, same with my feet.

A dim light turned on and I saw where I was and started to grow nervous.

"Wh-Why does this place look familiar?"

I then heard the soft whimpers of a couple kids. I turned my head and saw four other people, all wearing Ouran uniforms from different grades.

I grew horrified. "Those are the students who were killed at Ouran four years ago. But, they're still alive." I gulped. "But they're trapped here like I am."

The little elementary boy started crying. I wanted to comfort him, but I already knew his fate.

"Mommy, save me!" The little girl cried out.

"Please let us go!" The middle school and high school girls cried.

I then heard footsteps walking towards them. I gasped when it stopped in front of me. It was the same man that I saw outside the room Haruhi and I were in a couple hours ago, but alive.

"Oooh? Oooaah? Oooaaggh…" Oshio groaned.

He then bent down next to me as he pulled out a cloth.

"No stop!" I yelled.

"Eye...Eeeye...Herreye...Eyes…"

Oshio then tied the cloth over my eyes.

"No, I can't see, stop!" I panicked.

I laid there petrified, I didn't know what to do. My hands and feet were tied up, so I couldn't do anything to remove the blindfold. Because I couldn't see, I began to listen to the sounds around me.

The helpless cries of the others echoed off the walls of the cramped room. I gulped and felt my hands grow cold from fright.

"What are you doing to me?!" I called out to the man. "Why am I being blindfolded?!"

I then heard Oshio get up and start to walk away.

"Untie me! Let me go!"

I kept begging and pleading, but all I heard in response was the man walking away from me.

"In...or...der...o...kay..?" Oshio grunted.

'In order?' I thought.

I then head Oshio's footsteps and the little boy started screaming.

"Ahhhh! Yeeeaaaggghh!"

My body grew cold, I never heard screaming like that before. It was pure, and utter terror, cutting through the air. It felt like he was screaming for an eternity.

I gulped. 'He's being killed right now.'

I then heard something, like something was being stabbed over and over again.

'My God, what the hell is he doing to him?! Why won't God allow him to fall unconscious so he doesn't have to suffer?!'

I kept hearing the stabbing, the boy's cries began to die.

It's been a least an half an hour, the inhuman screams of the boy being ripped apart...have finally stopped.

"Noooo!" The little girl screamed. "No...no...Noooo!"

Without even a single moment of silence, the little girl was the next to scream for her life, and the stabbing noises began again.

"Aaauuuugghh...aahh...ugh…"

As the stabbing continued, the little girl sounded like she was choking, most likely on her on own blood.

The stabbing wouldn't stop. I clenched my jaw and started crying.

'How is this still going on? Just die already…' I was startled at what I just thought. 'Die already? God, what is wrong with me..? You know what, I don't care...just get it over with, and leave me in peace!'

Finally, after hearing a sound like a heavy object being dropped...the noises stopped, and the room grew quiet again.

I then heard footsteps coming closer. All my hairs were standing on end at this point. Everything below my stomach felt like it was frozen.

'In order?' I thought. 'God, why am I relieved by the silence? The kid next to me just died!' I grew frightened. 'Which means it's my turn now!'

I gasped when someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head up. They took off my blindfold slowly, I waited nervously to face the killer.

With my blindfold removed...the sight that appeared before me was more horrific than anything I could of possibly imagined. The person staring back at me, brandishing a pair of blood-soaked sewing scissors, wasn't the large man from earlier at all.

"Hi...Hikaru..?" I choked out.

Hikaru was staring at me with soulless hazel eyes, his face dyes red by the blood of his victims...and then...he started chuckling darkly.

"Ah...aauuuu…aaahhaaahh..!" Oshio moaned in fear as he sat in a frightened ball in the corner.

Hikaru was opening and closing the bloody scissors over and over again, the sound kept echoing through the room. Then, he took those dull, rusty, blood-soaked blades, and slowly brought them closer and closer to my left eye.

"Eeeh!" Oshio shrieked.

"How?" I whispered, tears building up in my eyes. "Why...Why is it you?!"

He just snickered as if he couldn't hear what I was saying.

"No Hikaru! Stop!"

He then stabbed the scissors into my eye. I screamed in pain as he pulled the scissors out and stabbed them back into my eyes. The pain was excruciating, I just wanted to lose consciousness. The deepest part of my brain had become cloudy, and there were moments when I felt as though i could almost slip away, but the intense pain would always wrench me back to my senses before I could follow through.

I would've welcomed even a momentary loss of consciousness with open arms, but any sort of respect from my suffering had plainly denied me. The only possible escape was death, and death was certainly at hand...but it was taking an eternity to reach me. He wanted to watch me suffer, savoring my torment. He snickered as he looked down at me.

"No...No! Please...stop!" I screamed.

He stabbed my eyes again and again. I screamed, and begged for him to stop, but he kept going.

Hikaru smirked. "You're a fighter, aren't you?!"

"It hurts! Somebody...help me…"

He stabbed me in the eye again.

"Aaahh!"

"It would be all over if you'd just die already, you know…"

He stabbed me again, I cried out in pain, but my cries grew weaker.

"There, you're almost there." He snickered darkly. "Let's see if you'll finally die if I scoop your eye out."

He stabbed my eye again one last time, digging into my socket so he could pull out my eyes.

"Aaahh!"

After what felt like a lifetime, Hikaru finally pulled my eye out.

"Now." He said in a frightening calm voice. "Moving on."

I laid there, going in and out of consciousness. The screaming of the girl beside me barely audible.

I looked up at the dimly lit ceiling, my vision hazy, then soon it turned black.

I welcomed death to take me.


	16. Chapter 16

"No please, don't kill me! Please!" Kaoru screamed.

Haruhi knelt down next to Kaoru in panic. "Kaoru, snap out of it!"

Kaoru screamed again and pushed Haruhi away from him, she fell to the floor with a thud. Kaoru shot up and began panting heavily, as if he just ran a marathon.

Haruhi slowly got up and walked back over to Kaoru, ignoring the pain in her side from being pushed.

"Kaoru...are you alright?"

Kaoru's panting soon calmed, then turned into sobs. He hugged Haruhi and began crying in her shoulder.

Haruhi was surprised at his actions. "Uh, it's ok...everything's ok, you're safe Kaoru."

Kaoru's sobs grew quieter and he lifted his head away from her shoulder.

"That's what happened to me. "Yuki said.

Haruhi looked over at Yuki as Kaoru continued to try and calm down. She looked back at Kaoru, debating if she should ask her question.

"What...was it like? What did you see?"

Kaoru wiped the tears from his eyes and took in a shaky breath. "I saw...the true identity...of the…" He gulped. "...of the murderer."

"Huh?"

"We had the wrong person."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru with an expression mixed with confusion and worry.

"Wait, are you telling me…" She asked as she grew nervous. "...You were actually there? Like you saw the scene of the murders?!"

Kaoru nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. "That's exactly what I'm saying...I was...seeing everything...through Yuki's eyes. I was tied up...and then...I was killed…"

Haruhi gasped. "Oh my God, you had to live through that, and feel everything she did that day?"

Kaoru nodded again.

"So you saw who the murderer was, who was it."

Kaoru took in a sharp breath, trying to fight back the tears of betrayal. "The murderer was...Hikaru…"

Haruhi just blinked. "...Wha…"

She was too shell shocked to say anything, one of her former best friends murdered five students from Ouran, because he was angry at what he thought his brother did to him.

"Heh…No, that can't be right, Hikaru couldn't...he wouldn't…"

"Yes he can…" Kaoru said in a monotone tone. "He trapped us in here for us to die didn't he? He enjoys watching people suffer."

"But what about the janitor, the news said he could have killed them."

Kaoru shook his head. "No, he was just an accomplice. When the children were being murdered by Hikaru...the janitor was in the corner of the room, quivering in fear."

"What, you can't be serious…"

"I have no idea why he would've helped Hikaru in the first place though…"

"Because." Kyo said. "Hikaru tortured him first, then cut off his tongue so he wouldn't talk back to him, he was too afraid of Hikaru that he followed his orders. Then after the murders, the janitor hung himself in the basement of Ouran because of his guilt. Now he's Hikaru's right hand man." Kyo crossed his arms. "I would advise you to stay away from him, he would kill you in an instant."

"I would advise that to." A voice snickered. "He is pretty ruthless isn't he?"

All four of them looked over to where the voice came from. They saw me sitting on a grandfather clock. It rang and lightning struck outside. Yuki gasped when she saw me and quickly disappeared.

Kaoru glared at me as he stood up, he growled. "You."

I just smirked as he took a couple steps closer towards me.

"You killed all those students!" He yelled.

I leaned back on my hands. "Oh so you found out about that." I looked over at Kyo. "I wonder who told you that."

Kyo glared at me, he was never the biggest fan of me. But he was there when I needed him for a task.

"Why?" Kaoru growled as he clenched his fists. "Why did you kill them?!"

"Because." I said as I disappeared. Kaoru felt a touch on his shoulder, he panicked and turned around and saw me. I put my finger on his chest and he began to walk backwards. "When you killed me, I felt betrayed. I grew angrier and angrier and soon I couldn't hold my wrath anymore." Kaoru's back hit the wall and my smirk grew dark. "So I had Oshio lead those students to the basement and I killed them.

Kaoru glared at me harder. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn't kill you!"

"As many times you want to, I know it's not the truth." My smirk grew. "And I plan to get my revenge no matter what."

"Alright that's enough." Kyo growled.

As I was about to face him, I felt a force that pushed me into the wall, breaking it in the process. I growled and sat up while I was still in the wall.

One sleeve of my jacket slid off my shoulder, exposing my neck. Kaoru noticed a purple bruise like marking on both sides of my neck.

"What the hell Kyo!" I growled. "I thought you were on my side?!"

"I guess you thought wrong."

"You just made a horrible mistake for betraying me you know."

I was about to throw Kyo, but the question Kaoru asked stopped me from doing so.

"Hikaru, what are those markings on your neck?"

I looked over at him confused and placed my hand on my neck. "Markings?"

I then heard creaking of wood, I looked over back towards Kyo and saw him breaking the wood from the floor into shards and lifting them up in the air.

He smirked. "Now I can get my revenge on you for killing me."

As he was about to launch the wood shards to me, Kaoru jumped in front of me.

"Wait stop!" Kaoru yelled. He looked over at Kyo. "I get that you want revenge on Hikaru because he killed you. But revenge isn't always the answer."

"Why are you defending him, he's trying to kill you as well."

"Because, he's my twin. I just need to get some evidence that I'm not the killer and then he'll…"

I growled and before Kaoru could finish, I pushed him to the side and Kaoru fell to the ground.

"Kaoru?!" Haruhi panicked as she ran up to him.

Kaoru sat up and grabbed his arm as he hissed in pain. "God, I was just trying to help."

Kyo smirked. "Now, let's continue our little fight."

He launched the shards at me as I turned transparent and the shards went through me.

"You really think that would hurt me? I'm a freakin ghost." I smirked back at him and my eyes glowed a bit. "But I can take away your ability to go transparent."

I then launched one of the wood shards at Kyo and it pierced through his shoulder.

He gasped and held his shoulder in pain. A black tar like substance seeped down from his wound. He pulled the shard out from his shoulder and his wound closed up.

Kyo looked back up at me and growled. He pulled out a pair of scissors and charged at me. But every time he slashed I dodged.

"You know." I said as I dodged another slash. "I would love to continue this, but." I grabbed his scissors as he tried to slash me again. "This a big waste of time, and I got more important things to do then this petty fight."

I then disappeared. Kyo lowered his scissors and looked at the ground, he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Damn it." He growled.

"Um, why were you trying to stab Hikaru if he's a ghost?" Haruhi asked. "It wouldn't have done anything because he's already dead."

Kyo clenched the scissors. "I know he's already dead, but if I'm stronger then him, I can take this place from him and I can set us all free." He sighed. "But he's just...too strong."

* * *

I was in my secluded room sitting on the couch. I rubbed my neck. I couldn't get what Kaoru said out of my mind.

"Markings?" I whispered.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror. I looked at my neck to try and find the markings. When I didn't see anything, I then moved the left sleeve of my jacket down to expose my neck. My eyes widened and I gasped when I saw a purple bruise like marks on both sides of my neck. I ran my fingers on one of the markings, then an image popped into my head. I was being strangled at the bottom of the stairs by a large black misty figure.

I gasped again and backed up until I hit the bookcase. I panted and put my hand on my neck.

"I...I was strangled?"

The image of the black figure popped back into my mind. My eyes grew horrified.

"Th-That figure, it wa-was too big to be Kaoru. Bu-But how?" I rubbed my neck. "No...it had to be him. M-My memory is just foggy." I growled. "I know that it was him."

I stood up and fixed my jacket. I walked back to the mirror and glared.

"I'm bored of playing this game." I smirked. "It's time to end this once and for all."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for this sucky chapter, I will do better next time. In the next chapter you might find out who the killer is, so stay tune to find out. This story might be 20-25 chapters long, maybe, because I want to add some romance and more story line into it. I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm dragging this story too long and some people lost interest, but I'll try to make this story good again. I promise, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi helped Kaoru up slowly, so she wouldn't hurt him further.

Kaoru grunted. "So, ugh, if Hikaru is too strong for you to beat. How are we going to get out of here?"

"You can't." Kyo said as he was still looking at the ground.

"B-But, I need to get out of here!" Haruhi screamed as she gripped her hair.

Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "Come on, don't say that, we have stay strong."

Haruhi hugged Kaoru and cried into his chest. Kaoru slowly wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry. Kaoru just wanted to break down right there with her, but he wanted to stay strong for Haruhi.

"Well...There is one other way to get out of here." Kyo said.

Kaoru looked up at him, a little hope sparkled in his eyes. "Really, what is it?"

Kyo looked over at them, with a slight glare. "You have to make him remember the day he died, and who killed him."

Haruhi calmed down and lifted her head from Kaoru's chest. She wiped her tears away. "But, how are we going to get him to remember. We don't have anything that could trigger a memory."

"Or is there?"

They looked at Kyo confused by what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

Kyo crossed his arms and glared harder. "Before Hikaru closed off this place, I went over to the field he was murdered at. I then found his phone and a little bag with something in it. But when I got back here, someone took them. If you find them and show them to Hikaru that might help trigger his memory."

Kaoru gasped and stood up. "So you mean his phone and whatever he bought is in this mansion?"

Kyo nodded. "That's what I said."

He smiled. "Do you know where they might be?"

Kyo shook his head. "Like I said, someone took them before I could show them to Hikaru." He growled. "And I think I know who took them."

"Who?"

"Kiku." Kyo growled. "She always tries to stir Hikaru away from regaining his memory." He put a hand to his chin. "I don't know why though."

Kaoru clenched his fist in determination. "Well we have to try to find it no matter wha…"

Before Kaoru could what he was going to say, an earthquake happened. Kaoru fell to the floor next to Haruhi with a loud thud. They then heard the crumbling of wood. They both looked ahead of them where the sound was coming from, and saw the floor crumbling towards them.

Kaoru and Haruhi screamed and tried to scoot back to the wall, but the crumbling of the floor was too fast. As the floor was about to crumble underneath them, Kyo grabbed them and teleported a couple feet away, out of the way from the crumbling floor. They both sighed in relief as they tried to calm down.

"Th...Thanks." Kaoru said as he tried to regain his breath.

"Strange." Kyo said.

"What's strange?" Haruhi asked.

Kyo put a hand to his chin. "Usually, when those earthquakes happen, Hikaru changes the closed spaces."

"Changes?"

He nodded. "Yes, when Hikaru gets bored when nothing happens for a while, he changes the closed spaces. Which occurs an earthquake." He looked down at the two. "You can maybe find your friends now, and they can help you find Hikaru's phone and that bag he had."

Kaoru smiled and stood up again. "Really, can you help us find them?"

Kyo shook his head. "Sorry, I have some other business to attend to, but I'll keep an eye on you. Also if I see your friends, I'll tell them where you are."

"Alright, any help will be great."

Kyo nodded and then disappeared. Kaoru helped Haruhi up.

"Come on, we need to find Hikaru's items."

"But this mansion is huge." Haruhi said. "It'll be almost impossible to find two things that are so small."

Kaoru grabbed her wrist. "Not if we try our hardest."

He then began to leading Haruhi through the hall, and began to sesrch every room they saw. They searched the rooms on the third and second floor of the mansion, but couldn't find anything.

Kaoru groaned as he closed an empty drawer. "Damn it, another empty drawer. " He huffed and crossed his arms. "We've been checking rooms for hours, and we haven't found anything."

Haruhi finished looking through a file and looked at Kaoru. "Well, we still have the first floor and the basement to check." Haruhi sighed. "We might not even find those items."

Kaoru glared at her. "Well like you said, we still need to check the other floors!"

Haruhi sighed as followed Kaoru as he stormed out of the room. They went to a couple more rooms and still haven't found anything. Kaoru went to open another door, but Haruhi gently grabbed his arm to stop him. Kaoru looked down at her.

"Kaoru, we've looked through almost all the rooms in this mansion. Maybe Kyo was wrong about where the ghost was hiding it. I don't think we're going to find it."

"But…" Kaoru looked at the door and sighed, then looked back down at Haruhi. "Can we check this room, then...if you want, we can stop looking."

Haruhi nodded. "Alright."

Kaoru gulped and gripped the doorknob harder. Then opened the door.

* * *

Honey and Mori were leaning on the wall regaining their breath after what felt like hours hours searching for the girl they saw running past them screaming.

"I...I thought tha...that we would've catched up to her already." Honey panted.

"Ya..Yah.." Mori panted as well.

"Honey, Mori senpai?"

The two of them turned around to the voice behind them and saw Tamaki, Kyouya, and a teen boy they didn't know.

Honey smiled. "Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, you're safe."

Tamaki smiled as well. "It's great to see you guys are alright as well. We were so worried."

"Who's him?" Mori asked pointing to the teen guy.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "This is Yoshi, we were helping him trying to find his friend. But Tamaki said she got attacked by a ghost and died."

Mori put his hand to his chin. "Did the girl have short brown hair, and a light brown school uniform vest?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes, that was her."

"We saw her running down the hall screaming about a couple hours ago, but then she disappeared."

"She might have taken a turn without you noticing and she found us again." Kyouya said.

"Speaking of finding people, have you guys seen Haruhi and Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

Mori shook his head. "No, we were hoping you guys have seen them."

Tamaki growled and bit the nail of his thumb. "Damn it, we need to find them so we can get out of here."

"I can help you with that." A voice said.

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a spirit glowing bright blue."

Tamaki gave a high pitch scream and hid behind Kyouya.

Kyouya glared at the spirit. "What do you want?!"

The spirit put his hands up. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I know where your two friends Haruhi and Kaoru are."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth. I get why you wouldn't believe me, and you don't have to. But I will tell you that they will be on their way to the basement. Go there if you want, but I'm not forcing you."

The spirit then disappeared. Tamaki looked up at Kyouya as he was still hiding behind Kyouya.

"So...What are we going to do Kyouya?"

Kyouya sighed. "I don't want to, but I think he's actually telling the truth." He gulped. "We need to go to the basement."

* * *

Kaoru was starting to give up on finding the phone and bag.

Kaoru closed a drawer and sighed. "Damn it, I really thought we would of found them...then we could of helped him."

"Kaoru, maybe Kyo lied about what he said." Haruhi said.

"I just really wanted to…" He then noticed a desk at the corner of the room with two small drawers. He pointed towards it. "We forgot those."

Kaoru began to walk towards the desk.

"Wait Kaoru, there's no use looking anyone. We won't find anything."

"Just this last one, then I'll stop." Haruhi sighed and Kaoru walked up to the desk. He tried to open the drawer, but it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" Kaoru tried to pull it open again, but it still wouldn't budge. He growled. "Damn it, we need a key."

"I think I saw one, I'll try to find it."

Haruhi went over to the corner where she last saw the key and began searching for it. After a bit she found it.

She looked back over towards Kaoru. "I think I found it."

"Great, bring it here."

Haruhi walked over to Kaoru and handed him the key. He took it, then put it in then keyhole and twisted it, hearing a satisfying click.

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, it worked."

He opened the drawer and saw an old blue phone and a little dusty brown bag.

Kaoru's smile grew. "I found it, I found Hikaru's phone and bag." He picked up phone and opened it. He pushed the power button and the phone lit up. "It still works."

He looked through the phone to see if there was anything important. He then gasped when he went to the messages.

"What? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Hi-His last message he was about to send...it was for me."

"Huh?"

Haruhi looked at the phone and saw what Kaoru was talking about. Under Kaoru's name was an unfinished message that said. 'Kaoru I'm at school! Mom broke her neck being pushed down the stairs. I'm now being chased, please send help before Mr.'

Then the message ended, Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru..?"

"He was being chased after the person who killed my mom." He closed the phone. "Mr..? He must of been of been killed by a teacher."

He then picked up the small brown bag and opened it. He gasped as he pulled out a small tanuki necklace.

Haruhi gasped as well. "Why would Hikaru have that?"

"It might have been from when we all tried to buy the best gift for you on New Year's. He must have bought this when I wasn't looking. I guess he really wanted to win that contest. He must of really loved you."

Haruhi began to feel guilty. "Yah…"

Kaoru looked at the necklace for a little longer, then put it back in the bag. He picked up the phone and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait Kaoru, where are you going?"

Kaoru stopped. "To the basement, I have a feeling something important is waiting there for us there."

He then left the room, with Haruhi following closely behind him.

* * *

After what felt like forever, Haruhi and Kaoru reached the basement.

"Kaoru, I don't think anything is down here, we should leave."

Kaoru didn't say anything and kept walking. Haruhi opened her mouth to say his name again, but decided that it was pointless so she just closed her mouth. She then saw a bit of blonde at the corner of the hall.

"Tamaki senpai?"

She ran past Kaoru and towards the corner.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Kaoru called after her.

Haruhi turned the corner and saw the rest of the host club, she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Tamaki senpai!"

Everyone turned around and saw Haruhi. They smiled.

"Haruhi" Tamaki's smile grew.

Haruhi ran up and hugged him. Kaoru turned the corner and saw the host club. He smiled and ran up to them.

"Thank God you guys are ok, we were so worried."

"We were also. A ghost told us that you guys were down here." Kyouya said.

"That must have been Kyo, he helped us by telling us what to find to help get Hikaru's memory back."

Haruhi separated from Tamaki. "Yes." She pulled out the phone. "We found Hikaru's phone and a bag that he bought. All we need is to find Hikaru."

"I know where he is." A voice said.

They all looked towards the voice and saw Yuki pop up.

"Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

"If you want to know where Hikaru is." She pointed to the room next to her. "He's in there."

Kaoru walked towards the room without hesitation.

"Kaoru wait, what if it's a trap?!" Tamaki asked.

"It's not, I know he's in there."

The club and Yoshi followed Kaoru into the room and the lights flickered on.

"I don't see why Hikaru would be in here…" Tamaki said.

"Leave!" A voice growled.

"Hikaru listen to us!" Kaoru said. "We just want…"

"Leave!"

I then smirked and gripped the scissors in my hand as I went to charge at Kaoru. But Yoshi saw me and pushed him out of the way, letting the scissors pierced through his chest. Blood began dripping from his mouth.

"Yoshi!" Tamaki yelled out.

I pulled the scissors out and backed up, letting Yoshi fall to the ground limply.

I snickered. "Aww he tried to be the hero, but he died, typical." I then noticed Haruhi gripping onto Tamaki in fear. My smirk grew dark. "Oh Tamaki, aren't you going to telling something to your precious girlfriend. About Sakura?"

Tamaki growled at me.

"What about Sakura?" Haruhi asked.

"It's nothing, don't listen to him, he's trying to get into your head."

"Oh, so I guess you're breaking our deal, well I'll just kill you then." I sneered.

"Tamaki just tell her!" Kyouya yelled.

Tamaki gulped. "Alright…" He looked over towards Haruhi and grabbed her hands. "Haruhi dear, I love you with all my heart. But when we were separated, Sakura and I…"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "No…"

"We didn't do that."

Then what did you do?!" She growled.

"He was almost about to do that, but I stopped him." I smirked.

He glared towards me. "You were the one who was disguised as her!"

"But you still shouldn't have done it!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki looked back at her with pleading eyes. "Haruhi…"

She yanked her hands out of his and backed away, tears streaming down her face. "Don't talk to me, we're done."

Tamaki tried to reach out to her and say something else, but I interrupted him.

I sighed. "Now that's over." My smirk grew. "Let's finish what we started."

"Hikaru! Please listen to us!" Kaoru begged.

I snickered and my smirk turned crazed. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kaoru gasped as I started to run towards him. Honey, Mori and Kyouya tried to stop me. But I pushed them out room and I locked the door.

I went to stab Kaoru with the scissors, but he grabbed my hands, trying to hold them back. I applied more force to bring the scissors closer and closer to his chest.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi cried out.

Kaoru was using all his strength to keep the scissors back, but I was just too strong. The scissors just kept getting closer and closer. Haruhi ran up to Kaoru and tried to help him hold back the scissors.

"Stop it! Please!" She begged.

"Hikaru listen to me! We found items that will help you remember what happened that day! Just looked at them!"

"I don't need to look at them. I already know what happened that day!" I growled.

"Please come to your senses! Why would I kill you?! I had no reason to!"

I growled and pushed Haruhi and Kaoru away from me. They flew to the wall with a loud thud.

Kaoru sat with his back on the wall, clenching his stomach. "On the phone that day on New Year's. I was talking to Renge. Mom told me to bring her, her coat, but I had a plan to set you and Haruhi up together so that's why I sent you. I told her you were going to die because I was trying to set you up with Haruhi." He looked up at me. "I thought you were going to die of embarrassment or happiness. I never really want you to die."

I walked up to him with a crazed smirk still plastered on my face. "Nice try, but I don't buy it. I'm going to kill you now, alright." I raised the scissors above my head. "Little brother."

I went to stab him again, but he grabbed my arms. Trying to keep the scissors from stabbing through his chest.

"Hikaru stop! We know why you're angry, but Kaoru isn't the one who killed you!" Haruhi said. "Why would he hurt you and your mom?! Kaoru was with us the whole time when you died!"

"You're lying!" I growled, pushing the scissors closer to Kaoru.

"No! You were texting Kaoru when you were running away from the attacker!" Haruhi pulled out my old phone and flipped it open. "Look!"

I looked over towards her and read the unfinished message that was on my phone and gasped.

Then everything came back to me, everything from that day.

* * *

I _huffed as I walked through the halls of Ouran. I had my mom's coat draping on my shoulder._

 _"I can't believe Kaoru made me pick up mom's coat. I was about to find Haruhi and give her the gift I bought her." I looked at the small brown bag and smiled. "I know it's a little over the price Kyouya gave us. But I know she'll like it." I put the bag back in my pocket. "Better then that stupid otoru ring."_

 _I continued to walk down the quiet hall peacefully and was about to go up the stairs, until I heard screaming._

 _"No get away from me!" A familiar female voice screamed._

 _"Mom..?" I whispered._

 _I then heard a thud and something roll down the stairs. As they hit the ground in front of me, my eyes widened in horror._

 _"M-Mom?"_

 _Her neck was twisted at an odd angle as if it wasn't even connected to anything anymore. She just laid there unmoving as if she was...dead._

 _"Yuzuha!" A voice yelled out as they ran down the stair and up to my mom. "I didn't mean to…"_

 _"Mr. Suoh?"_

 _Yuzuru gasped and looked over towards me. I stood there looking at him horrified._

 _"Hikaru…" He groaned. "You saw didn't you?" He started to creepily walk towards me. "You saw, didn't you?"_

 _I started to back up as he came closer._

 _"You just had to see…" He growled._

 _He went to grab me, but I turned around and ran, leaving my mom's coat behind._

 _'I need help, I need Kaoru!'_

 _I pulled out my phone and began to text Kaoru. As I was turning the corner, I didn't notice the stairs and fell down them._

 _I landed on my back with a loud thud. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, where I was greeted by an angry Yuzuru."_

 _I gasped and tried to get up to run again. But he held me down and put his hands around my neck, then began strangling me._

 _I gasped and tried to pry his hands off me. "*gasp* Stop…*gasp* please…"_

 _He just tightened his grip on my neck. No matter how much I gasped, I couldn't get any air. My vision began to go dark. I then realized that I still had my phone in my hand. I used all the remaining strength I had in me to lift my arm up. I put my thumb on send and was about to press it, but it was too late._

 _My vision turned black, and my hand fell limp on the floor with the half written message I was going to send to Kaoru on the screen._


	18. Chapter 18

Light returned to my eyes, and I lowered the scissors. Haruhi slowly walked up to me.

"It was painful...wasn't it? You suffered, didn't you?"

"You didn't remember what happened, so when you heard the phone call I had with Renge. You thought that I killed you." Kaoru said.

"You were so depressed and mad that you made this place to try and release your wrath, but it only made it worse." Tamaki said as he walked up to the group.

Kaoru gave me a sad smile. "It's over now."

He took the bloody scissors away from me. I just stared down at him, tears beginning to fall down my face, all the emotions that my anger has kept locked up were finally released. It felt as if I was hit by wave after wave of emotion.

Kaoru stood up and took the small brown bag from Haruhi. He handed it to me.

"Here." He said.

I took it into my hands and looked at it, I then slowly opened the bag and saw the Tanuki necklace. More tears began to flood down my face. I then felt Kaoru hug me.

"I wish I could say that I know how you felt that day, but I can't. But the day you died, I was broken and it took me almost a year to get back on my feet." He tightened his grip, letting a couple tears fall from his face. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

I pushed Kaoru away from me and took a couple steps back. I looked at him horrified.

"Hikaru?" He asked.

"How?" I asked. "After all I did, how can you just forgive me like that? I can't even forgive myself."

Kaoru took a couple steps towards me. "Hikaru…"

I took a couple more steps back until my back hit the wall. Everything that I did in the past four years was coming back to me, I slid to the ground. I gripped my hair and looked down at the ground horrified.

"I -I killed people, just because I was angry...for no reason."

"You do have a reason to be angry Hikaru." Kaoru said. "You were murdered, but you took your anger out on innocent people."

Tears began fall from my face again, I covered my eyes and sank deeper into the ground.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm so sorry."

The ground then began to shake as I grew even more upset. Kaoru fell the floor and Haruhi held onto the wall.

"We need to calm him down, or the mansion may collapse on us."

Kaoru tried to get up, but the shaking just made him fall back down. Kaoru groaned and opened one of his eyes in pain.

"Gah, I can't get up, the ground is shaking too hard." He looked over at her. "You're the only one up, you have to try and get over to him."

"Alright." Haruhi looked over at me and gulped. "I'll try."

Keeping her hand on the wall, Haruhi began walking towards me. As the shaking grew worse, Haruhi couldn't walk any further, but luckily she was a couple feet next to me.

"Hi-Hikaru, I know you're troubled, but you have to calm down or the mansion is going to collapse."

I put my face into my knees, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Hik-ah!"

The shaking grew worse and Haruhi fell on top of me. She fell onto my chest and I blushed. The shaking began to stop, as I stared at her. Haruhi looked up at me and saw how close our faces were, she blushed.

"So-Sorry Hikaru, I-I didn't mean to fall on you."

"I-It's ok…"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Well, at least the shaking stopped."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yah…"

We just stayed there for a bit, too scared to move.

"W-Well I should get…"

I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes. "I'm sorry."

She looked back at me. "Hikaru, I already told you…"

"I know." I interrupted her again. "But I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How you all...could forgive me so easily." I began to cry again. "After all I did, I just…"

"It just doesn't make any sense, were you just going to say that?" A voice said.

I looked up, a bit shocked hearing their voice. "Kiku..?"

Kiku appeared in front of Haruhi and me, with an evil smirk on her face. I began to have a bad feeling, so I grabbed Haruhi's arm just in case Kiku tried something.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and was standing with most of her weight on one leg, which made her hip pop up in a sassy way.

"So." She sneered. "You finally found out what really happened to you."

My eyes widened. "You knew?"

Kiku nodded. "Yep, everyone knew except you."

I began to grow angry, I clenched my jaw. "And you didn't tell me any of this before all this happened!"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you would have listened to me. You were too deep into the hole that you dug yourself."

"Then why did you steal and hide Hikaru's phone and bag when Kyo found them?"

"You did what?!" I growled.

"And what makes you think I would do something like that?" She asked.

"I don't know why you would do something like that. But Kyo told Haruhi and me that you tried everything in your will to not make Hikaru remember his past."

I grew surprised, remembering all the times she's convinced me to stay inside the mansion.

"So that's why you wanted me to stay here during the time of the New Year's festival every year. You didn't want me to find anything that could trigger my memory."

Kiku sighed and played with the tips of her hair. "Alright fine, I tried to stop you from regaining your memory."

"But why, why would you try to stop me from regaining my memory? You knew that I was troubled."

She continued to play with her hair, twirling it with her fingers. "I was trying to buy sometime."

"What do you mean you were trying to buy some time?" I asked.

She just stood there for a bit, still twirling her hair. Then a smirk slowly began to spread across her face.

"I was buying some time, so I could get my little army ready."

"Army?"

Soon after I said that, spirits began to appear into the room. Kaoru scooted back to the wall next to Tamaki, who was too afraid to even move. Haruhi gripped onto me tighter, I growled and wrapped one of my arms around her.

"Kiku, what are you doing?" I growled.

"You know." She sneered. "Ever since the day you killed me, I wanted to get revenge. And so did a lot of other spirits here." She crossed her arms. "So when every time you left the mansion and left me in charge, I slowly began to turn your loyal servants against you. And now." Her smirk grew. "It's your time to run now."

She pulled out a stopwatch. "I'll do what you did to your brother and friends, separate you all and you try and survive. But because you're already a ghost Hikaru, you're just going to watch them suffer. But because unlike you I'm not powerful enough to put you all in closed spaces. But I can teleport you all away from each other." She held up the stopwatch. "Also like you did to your friends and brother, I'll give you three minutes when I teleport you all away. But after those three minute are up." She snickered. "Then you all will be hunted down."

Kiku lifted her hand up as her smirk grew dark.

"Kiku!" I yelled.

But she teleported us away before I could say anything else.

* * *

I must have passed out, because the next thing I remembered was waking up in a pitch black room. I slowly sat up with a groan, moving the debris and wood off of me.

I looked around and tried to see where I was, but it was too dark. I tried to conjure up a fireball to light up the room, but nothing happened.

I looked at my hands confused. "What the hell?" I tried to do it again, but still, nothing happened. I grew horrified. "No...how could she..?"

I then heard a soft moaning from under some rubble next to me.

"Haruhi?"

I grew panicked when she didn't reply to me, and began to dig her out.

"Haruhi!" I called out again. "Haruhi!"

When I finished digging her up, I held her in my arms. I put my hand on her cheek trying to wake her up.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up."

She coughed and slowly opened her eyes, she looked at me. "Hika-Hikaru."

I smiled and lightly hugged her, trying not to hurt her. "Oh thank god you're ok."

I let her go when we heard another moan, I looked around the room.

"Who's that?" Haruhi nervously asked.

"I don't know…"

We slowly got up and made our way over towards where the moaning was coming from. When I was about to kneel next to them to see who it was, a dim light turned on.

I gasped when I saw who it was. "Kyouya?"

He coughed and I helped him up. He looked up at me.

"Thanks." He looked towards the door and growled. "Damn it, I thought we were done with this shit." Kyouya began walking towards the door "We better start looking for the others again."

A bad feeling started to rise inside of me as Kyouya grabbed the door handle.

"Wait Kyouya, don't!" I warned.

But it was too late, when Kyouya opened the door and took a step out, he fell into a dark hole.

"Kyouya!" I ran over to him and tried to grab his hand, but our finger tips only touched. I watched in horror as Kyouya fell, I tried to teleport to save him, but I couldn't.

I just kept watching as Kyouya as he fell, and soon he was lost in the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

After just seeing that Kyouya was ok less than a minute ago, he was gone. My hand was still in the hole when I was trying to grab Kyouya. I was just staring down the hole, as if I was waiting for him to float back up.

Haruhi quickly made her way over to me carefully, so she wouldn't hurt herself by the rubble. When she went up to me and saw the hole, she put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my God." She said. "Do you think..?"

"I don't know." I choked out. "I don't know how far down he fell."

"Couldn't you have saved him by teleporting or something?"

"I tried...but I couldn't." I looked down at my hand. "Somehow, my powers aren't working."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "But, how..?"

"I don't know, they're just gone. It's not like she took them...right?" I tried to conjure up a fireball again, but still nothing happened. "But even if she did...how did she..?"

I then heard a slight giggle from down the hall. I began to grow nervous and I stood up. I quickly grabbed a hold of Haruhi's wrist.

"We have to go. I think they found us."

"But how are we going to, the hole is blocking our way from leaving." Haruhi said.

I gulped and gripped her wrist tighter. "We're going to have to jump."

I began to back up to prepare for a running start.

"Wait Hikaru, I don't think this is a good…"

I just ignored her and began running. I jumped over the hole and barely, but safely made it to the other side.

I let out a breath I was holding in. "Great, we made it."

I looked over towards Haruhi and saw her tightly hugging my arm as she was quaking in fear.

"Warn me next time when you're going to do something stupid." She said through her chattering teeth.

"I said to you that I was going to jump, that's enough of a warning you need."

She glared at me and let go of my arm. I gave her a little smirk, but that soon fell when I heard the giggling again, but much closer.

I grabbed Haruhi's wrist again. "Come on, let's go before the person responsible for that giggling finds us."

I tugged Haruhi the opposite way from where the giggling was coming from, and tried to quickly lead her to my secluded room.

"Hikaru." She said. "Slow down, I can't keep up with you."

"Sorry, but I can't." I said. "I've lived here for four years, I know what these spirits will do." I began to speed up. "They'll kill without hesitation."

I finally made it to the entrance of my room. There was no door, but I could go through the wall to get in, and I put up a force field so that the other spirits couldn't get in.

I put my hands on the wall and tried to make them go through.

"Come on." I growled as I kept pushing on the wall. "Work!"

Haruhi just stood back and watched me as I struggled, not knowing what she could do. Then a sound of a hoarse moan came to her ears. She looked down the dark hallway where it came from. She gulped and turned back to me to see if I heard it, but I was too concentrated on the wall.

"Hikaru." She said nervously.

I heard the nervous tone in her voice and looked over at her. "What? What's wrong?"

She quickly walked over towards me and grabbed my arm. "I think someone's watching us." She began pulling my arm. "We have to go."

Another hoarse groan came from down the hall and this time I heard it. I looked down the hall where the moaning was coming from.

"Oshio..?" I whispered.

I ignored Haruhi as she continued to tug my arm for me to leave. As the footsteps grew closer, the figure was beginning to become visible.

I smiled when I noticed it was Oshio.

"Oshio." I called out to him happily, a little relieved that he was here.

I walked over to him, dragging Haruhi with me. I stopped in front of him and l looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank God that you're here Oshio." I said. "I'm glad to see someone's on my side."

Oshio just gave me his usual blank stare with his blood red eyes. Haruhi hid behind me, she looked over at Oshio and they made eye contact. Haruhi squeaked and hid back behind me.

"So can you help us?" I looked down at my hands. "Kiku betrayed me and somehow my powers are gone."

"Ooouuuggghhh." Oshio groaned.

"HIkaru looked out!" Haruhi screamed.

I looked up and saw that Oshio had his mallet above his head. My eyes widened and I stood there frozen. As Oshio swung his mallet down, Haruhi quickly grabbed me by the arm and tugged me back before Oshio's mallet could hit me, which caused iu to fall on the floor. I opened my eyes and my expression turned horrified at what I saw.

Oshio's mallet was smashed into the wood between my legs. I looked up at him.

"Oshio...what the..?"

"Uuuggghhh!" He growled.

Haruhi tugged my arm to get up. "Come on Hikaru! We need to get out of here!"

I quickly got up and ran with Haruhi down the hall. Oshio yelled inaudible words as we ran away from him. I couldn't tell if he was following us or not because I couldn't hear any footsteps, but knowing Oshio, he was hot on our trail.

"We have to go back there so we can get into my secluded room." I said.

"But Oshio is probably still there, also you can't get in the room without your powers."

I gulped. "I have to at least try."

We continued to run as we could, but Haruhi soon grew tired.

"Hi...Hikaru." She panted heavily. "I...I can't...go any further…"

I stopped to let Haruhi catch her breath. She put her hand on the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I forgot that you guys run out of stamina."

"Well…" She coughed. "Unlike...you, we...have to rest to...catch our breath once in...awhile…"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "To be honest with you, I kinda miss that feeling, the feeling of losing my breath when I ran."

Haruhi looked over at me as I gave a sad chuckle.

"I know it's a stupid thing to miss, but I would like to feel it again." I put my hand on my chest. "The pain in my chest while my lungs were trying to get air into them." I shook my head. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Haruhi said.

I looked over at her and she gave me a loving smile.

"You're treasuring things you've never treasured before until they were gone."

I chuckled a bit. "Yah, I even miss almost all the stuff that everyone says they would love to get rid of. Like a sunburn." I rubbed my shoulder. "People try to avoid it as much they can, but I…" I looked down sadly. "I want to feel it again so I...I can feel alive again." I looked at her and gave her a slight smile. "I know it's kinda weird that I want to mostly feel painful things, but without those things…" My smile fell again. "It makes me realize that I will never feel them again...and I'll never be alive again."

Haruhi's expression turned sad. "Hikaru…"

I sighed and threw on a fake smile. "Well, let's continue to make our way to the room."

I grabbed Haruhi's hand and began walking again and begin walking again. We just walked in complete silence, not knowing how to break the awkward silence. Haruhi looked down as we walked, rubbing her forearm awkwardly. A small blush crept on her face.

"Hikaru I…"

But the sound of someone else's voice interrupted her. I stopped and growled.

"Great, now this."

A teen girl walked out of the shadows. Her hair was disheveled, and one side of her school jacket was hanging off her shoulder. She looked at us, her pupils were extremely dilated.

I kept Haruhi behind me and glared at the girl. She cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, you have a human with you." She said, a crazed smirk grew on her face. "I can keep you from the trouble and kill her myself."

She pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly began walking towards us. I growled again and held Haruhi closely behind me, the girl kept walking closer.

"I promise." She said. "I'll make it quick!"

She lunged towards us, but before she could stab Haruhi, I grabbed her and began running back to my room, with the girl following behind us.

"Hikaru, where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"To my room, we're getting in there one way or another."

Haruhi saw that I was running towards the wall and grew nervous.

"Hikaru." She tried to warn me.

"We got to try this Haruhi." I said as I began to run faster.

"Hikaru." She tried to warn me again, grabbing my arm to try and make me stop. "We're going to hit the wall."

"We have to at least try." I said as I ran up to the wall.

"Hikaru!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for me to make contact with the wall, but to our surprise we passed through. We fell on the floor and just stayed on the ground panting. We flipped on our backs and looked at the ceiling, trying to calm down. We just laid there in silence, but that didn't last very long.

I put a hand over my mouth and began laughing. Haruhi looked over at me, and instead of questioning my laughter, she joined in. We laughed for who knows how long. After our laughter died down a bit, I wiped a tear from my eye.

I then looked over at her and smiled at her lovingly. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. When she noticed me staring at her, she looked at me. She gave me the same smile I was giving her. I went on my side and placed a hand on her cheek.

We stared into each other's eyes for a bit, then leaned in and kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Haruhi and I were laying in my bed, but Haruhi was fast asleep. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. After Haruhi and I kissed, we were both extremely exhausted. So we hopped on my bed and passed out.

I woke up about ten minutes ago, but Haruhi was still asleep. I rolled onto my side and looked at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful, I can't believe she has forgiven me so easily. I don't think I could ever be able to forgive myself.

I gently cupped her face, and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. Her nose wrinkled in a cute way as if she was agitated at something. I smiled lovingly at her and chuckled a bit.

"God you're so cute." I whispered.

Haruhi's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at me. I removed my hand from her face and my smile grew.

"You finally decided to wake up. Did you sleep well?"

Haruhi rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. "Yah, I surprisingly slept really well. Being in the situation we're in."

I sat up and stretched until I heard a satisfying crack in my back.

"How long do you want to stay in here?" Haruhi asked as she sat up next to me.

I sighed. "To be honest." I looked towards the wall we came through. "I don't really want to leave, I'm afraid of what Kiku might do to you if she sees us."

"But what about Kaoru and the rest of the host club, they're still somewhere in the mansion. If we don't leave to find them, they might get killed."

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Damn it, I can't believe I forgot about them." I looked up, my mouth still covering my mouth. "We have to find them, hopefully we're not too late."

Haruhi rubbed my shoulder. "I'm confident that they are still alive."

I looked at her. "I really hope so."

I quickly kissed her on the lips, but automatically felt guilty. When I separated from her. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't do that. You're still dating Tamaki."

Haruhi rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I don't really know about that. I know you tricked him by disguising yourself. But even though he still tried to flirt with the girl, and do other things to her…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't even want to know what he would've done if that was the real girl."

We just sat there in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say after that, I then stood up.

"Come on, we better start looking for them."

Haruhi stood up and I grabbed her hand. I walked up to the wall and turned transparent, then went through the wall. When we got to the other side, I remained transparent. I looked over at Haruhi.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." I whispered. "If we remain invisible, they most likely won't notice us."

"Mostly likely?" Haruhi asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yah, if we don't walk carefully, they might hear us."

Haruhi gulped, then gripped my hand tighter. I started slowly leading Haruhi around the mansion, trying to find any member of the club. Twenty minutes soon went by and Haruhi was starting to get impatient.

"We've almost been walking for an half an hour. We haven't even checked any of the rooms yet." She whispered.

"Because I know what's inside those rooms. Unless Kiku wanted to kill them immediately, I highly doubt they're in there."

Haruhi sighed, then looked back at me. She bit her lip, a little bit nervous about the question she was going to ask.

"Um...Hikaru can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"So when you finally realized that Kaoru didn't kill you. Did you remember who did?"

I stopped in my tracks, taken aback by the question. Then the memories of that day appeared in my mind again. I looked at the ground terrified while the memories replayed in my mind.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi called out, but I was too lost in my mind to hear her. She put her other hand on my shoulder and shook me a bit. "Hikaru?"

I snapped out of my memory and looked back at Haruhi.

She was looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yah, yah I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "So you want to know who actually killed me."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

"Nah it's alright." I swallowed the lump in my throat, then took a shaky breath. "Th-The one who killed me was...Yuzure Suoh."

Haruhi gasped. "Tamaki senpai's father?"

I nodded. "He was trying to seduce my mom. She tried to get away from him, but when she tried to go down the stairs, Yuzure pushed her down the stairs. He panicked when he saw her neck was broken but when he went down to check on her, he saw me and said something about how I saw him. I ran away, but as I turned the corner I fell down the stairs."

I moved one of my jacket sleeves off my shoulder, revealing the purple bruise like markings on my neck. Haruhi put a hand over her mouth.

"He strangled me to death, then I guess he dumped me into a field."

I pulled my sleeve back up and sighed as I rubbed my neck. "I can't believe I forgot about something as tragic as that."

"Maybe that's why you forgot about it." Haruhi said.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes after a tragic event, people's brains try to block some of those events so they don't have to remember it." She looked up at me. "That's probably why you didn't remember."

I looked down at the floor. "Yah, you're probably right."

We stood there for a couple more minutes, then began walking again. After a while of walking, we were finally at the room where I wanted to go.

"Here we are." I said.

"What's so important in this room?" Haruhi asked.

"If I remember this right, Kiku loves to trap people in this room. So it's highly possible that one of our friends are in there."

Haruhi gulped and griped my hand tighter, almost to the point where it was painful. I put my free hand on the doorknob and took in a deep breath, then opened the door slowly.

When the door opened all the way, we were greeted by a dark room.

"Hello?" A familiar scared voice called out.

My eyes widened. "Kaoru?"

I saw a shadow move in the darkness.

"Hikaru?"

I let go of Haruhi's hand and turned visible as I ran up to where Kaoru's voice was. When I was close enough to see him, I could see that he was in a cage.

I kneeled down to him. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

He gripped the bars of the cage. "Yah I'm fine, it's just a bit cramped in here. After that girl ghost teleported all of us away, the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"Let me help you get out." I put my hand through the bars. "Grab my hand."

Kaoru grabbed my hand and I turned transparent. I then pulled Kaoru out of the cage. We stood up and turned visible again.

Kaoru sighed in relief. "Thanks, I really thought that I was going to die if I stayed in there any longer. Have you found the other club members yet?"

I shook my head. "No. We had Kyouya with us, but he fell down a hole."

"We don't know if he's alive or not." Haruhi added in. "We think he fell back to the basement."

I growled. "Which is probably where Kiku is now. If he's still alive, she's probably keeping him trapped there."

"But can't you just take him by force?" Kaoru asked. "Aren't you the strongest ghost here?"

"I may be the strongest, but with all the spirits working together. I highly doubt I can take all them all at once." I gulped. "And if I set them free...I don't know what they might do."

"Is there any way to get rid of the ghosts then?" Haruhi asked.

I put a hand on my chin in thought. "If we put them in a peaceful rest that will probably do the trick. That happened to some of the ghosts here. But I don't know how to do it."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of dark giggling stopped her. We all turned towards the door and saw a spirit appear, holding scissors. He smirked crazily at is as her opened and closed the scissors.

I growled. "Damn it, not again."


	21. Chapter 21

I quickly grabbed Haruhi and pulled her behind me towards Kaoru for protection. I glared towards the spirit.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I'm here to kill the living of course. That's the reason why you made this place wasn't it?"

I growled again, I didn't know how to respond to that, because it was true.

"I'm not like that anymore. I finally realized the truth about what happened to me."

The spirit snickered. "Yah, but that doesn't affect me at all." He smirked towards Haruhi and Kaoru. "I hate the living. If I get to suffer, they do to!"

The spirit started running towards Kaoru and Haruhi with the scissors. Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's hand and tried to move, but Haruhi wouldn't budge.

"Haruhi come on!" Kaoru yelled. "Move!"

She just stood there, staring at the ghost charging at her. My eyes widened when I realized she was staring into the ghost's eyes, she was under a trance making her stay still.

"No!" I whispered.

Kaoru kept trying to get Haruhi to move, but she wouldn't. He looked up at the spirit and saw that he was only a couple feet away. As the spirit went to stab Kaoru, I quickly jumped in front of him. Making the scissors pierce through my stomach.

Everybody, including the ghost stood there shocked. Black liquid dripped out of my mouth.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed.

I grunted in pain and grabbed the ghost's hands that were holding the scissors. I hissed in pain as I slowly started taking the scissors out of my stomach, then dropped it on the ground. I grabbed my wound as the black tar like liquid dripped out of it.

The ghost took a couple of steps back terrified. "I-I didn't mean to…"

Kaoru let go of Haruhi and ran up to me. "Hikaru!"

Haruhi blinked a bit, breaking out of her trance. She saw that I was injured and gasped.

"Hikaru, what happened to you?!"

Kaoru grabbed my shoulder. "Hikaru, how bad is it?! Do you need help?!"

I put an arm around his shoulder for support.

"Hold on." I grunted.

As I said that, my wound began closing, when it closed fully I stood up. I smiled at him.

"See, I'm fine."

My smile turned back to a glare as I looked back at the ghost. He stood there horrified, his hands shaking.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me. I-I didn't mean to stab you."

I glared harder at him. "You're lucky you only stabbed me." I walked up to him, my eyes glowed bright gold. Making the ghost stay there. "Or you would definitely have something to be afraid of."

"I-I'm sorry, Kiku made me do it." He put his hands over his eyes and started crying. "I don't want to do this anymore."

My eyes went back to normal and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Kiku made you do this?" I asked.

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "She said if we got a rid of all your friends, she'll put us to rest. We all just want to be put to rest already."

I growled and looked away from him. "That bitch. She's tricking them."

The ghost looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I huffed and looked back at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She's lying to you, she just said that just to get you guys on her side."

His eyes widened. "So you mean…"

I nodded. "She can't put you to rest, she's just using you."

"No, no…" The ghost walked backwards until his back hit the wall. "I'm going to be stuck here forever…"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry…"

Haruhi walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Hikaru, there is one way." She said.

I looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow. Haruhi gave me an annoyed look.

"Put the ghost in a peaceful rest." She said.

"Yah...but I don't know how to do that." I said.

"Try to make peace with him, maybe that will work. You did kill him after all. So maybe if you make peace with him it'll work."

I sighed. "I'll give it a try."

I walked over towards him and kneeled down in front of the ghost of the small boy. He was still crying.

"You really hate it here, don't you?"

The ghost nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Yah."

I looked at him with a sad expression. "Look, I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was just so full of wrath that was blind at what I was doing, that I didn't know that what I was doing was so bad."

He looked at me and sniffed.

"I would do anything to take back everything I did." I grabbed his hand. "You don't want to do this anymore?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then you don't have to." I said. "You can go. You can rest now."

The ghost looked at me a bit, then soon started fading in and out of sight.

He smiled. "Thank you…"

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

He then disappeared. I just remained where I was, looking down at my hands.

Haruhi rubbed my shoulder. "You did it."

"Yah…" I said. "I guess I did."

"Now you know how to put the other spirits to rest." Kaoru said as he walked up to us.

I just nodded, then slowly stood up. "We need to find the rest of the club members."

Haruhi and Kaoru nodded, then we left the room. But when we walked into the hallway, we were greeted by another ghost.

I growled at him. "What do you want Kyo?"

He put his hands up. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt any of you. I'm just helping you look for your friends."

"And why would you want to help us. Don't you hate me?"

"I do, or uh, did. I wanted you out of power so we could all be set free. I didn't know Kiku would become the dictator."

"So you're going to help us take down that other ghost Kiku right?" Haruhi asked.

Kyo nodded. "Yes, I hate that fucking bitch as much as you do Hikaru, or even more."

"Well before we can get to Kiku, we have to find the rest of the club." I said. "We can't leave without them."

"I was looking for them for about an hour, but all the rooms I check in were either empty, or had bones of old victims. So I think they might be in there."

"Well." I said as I walked up to the door. "There's only one way to find out."

I slowly opened the door and looked around the pitch black room.

"It doesn't look like they're…"

"Shh!" I quickly interrupted him. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stayed quiet and began to hear mumbling. I slowly started making my way over towards the noise, with the others following close behind me.

I saw movement in the darkness, as if it was struggling. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Mori?"

I ran up to him and saw that he had his hands tied up behind his back and had type over his mouth.

"Don't worry Mori senpai, I'll get you out."

I tried to untie his hands while Kaoru ripped the tape off of his mouth. When untying wouldn't work, I conquered up some fire, then started burning the rope.

When Mori was free, he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said.

"Mori senpai, do you know where the rest of the club is?" Kaoru asked.

Mori nodded and he pointed to the two corners of the room.

"Mitsukuni is in the right corner and Tamaki is on the left. They still haven't woken up."

I looked over at Kaoru. "You go see if Tamaki is alright, I'll go check on Honey."

Kaoru nodded and quickly ran over to Tamaki as I went over to Honey. I knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up.

"Honey." I said as I shook him. "Honey wake up."

Honey's eyes slowly fluttered open and he glared at me with a dark glare.

I sweat dropped. "Crap, I forgot that he's really grumpy when he's woken up."

Honey sat up, a dark aura around him. "I'm still sleepy."

I got up and took a couple steps back, until I bumped into someone. I looked behind me and saw Mori.

Mori glared at Honey. "Mitsukuni, we don't have time for this."

Honey rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. "Alright, I'm up."

I led them back to where Kyo and Haruhi were, which we were met by Kaoru and Tamaki shortly after. Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other awkwardly, but as he opened his mouth to say something, Haruhi looked away."

"Do you guys know where Kyou-chan is?" Honey asked.

"We're not sure." I said. "But we do think Kiku is holding him in the basement."

Kyo gave a small smirk. "And I know a shortcut to get there." He grabbed one of Haruhi's and Kaoru's hands. "All of you grab hands."

Everybody grabbed each other's hands and Kyo looked at me.

"You can help me Hikaru, it'll be a lot faster. You just have to go transparent so we can go to the basement."

I nodded. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and Kyo and I turned transparent and helped everyone go through the floors down to the basement. When we got there we let go of each other's hands.

"Here we are." Kyo said. He went up to the door. "This must be where she's keeping him."

He opened the door and immediately we saw Kyouya across the room, laying with his back up against the wall unconscious. The club smiled when they saw him.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki screamed in happiness.

He was about to run up to him, but I quickly grabbed his shirt, stopping him.

"Stop, it's a trap."

"Aww." A girl's voice said. "I wanted to see something fun, but you always ruin it."

I growled as Kiku appeared in front of us. She snickered at my expression.

"Aww, looks like you're not happy to see me."

"I would say that I was going to kill you, but you're already dead. So I'm going to say that you're going down."

"Well." She said as she snapped her fingers.

When she snapped, all the spirits that I killed appeared.

Her smirk grew. "I don't think I'm the one that's going down."

"Oh shit." Kyo said horrified. "There's about fifty ghosts here."

I gulped and clenched my fists. "Well, there's only one way to get rid of them, and that's to put them to rest."


	22. Chapter 22

I grabbed Haruhi and pulled her behind me in protection. I glared at Kiku.

"Kiku, if you want to get revenge, just hurt me."

Kiku crossed her arms and smirked. "That won't be enough, I may be able to torture you, but you will not be miserable unless your precious friends are dead. I want you to suffer as much as I have." She looked at the spirits. "Kill them."

The spirits snickered and started charging towards us.

"Come on!" I ran out of the room with Haruhi. "Let's go."

The host club followed me out of the room and we began running down the hall.

"What about Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"We'll get him, we just have to get rid of the ghosts."

Mori looked over his shoulder at the spirits that were catching up to us.

"Speaking of ghost, they're catching up to us."

I growled and stopped. "You guys keep running. I'll take care of them."

"But what about you Hikaru?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll meet up with you guys soon."

The club nodded and kept on running. Kaoru stood there for a bit, looking at me worried, then followed the other members.

I growled as the ghosts continued to run towards me, I put my hands out when they were a couple feet in front of me. I then used my telekinesis to try and hold them back, but that was harder than I thought.

Because there was so many ghosts, I had to use more of my power to push them back. The ghost snickered as they used more force to try and break through my telekinesis. I clenched my jaw as I kept trying to hold them back, my feet began to slide back.

"Ok." I growled. "Enough is enough!"

I used the little strength I had left to push all the ghost, making them fly back. I then teleported away.

* * *

Kaoru led the host club to a room in the mansion and closed the door.

"Kaoru?!" Tamaki panicked. "Why did you lead us to a room?! The ghosts can find us here."

"Because." Kaoru said. "We need to stay in a place where Hikaru can find us."

"But how can he find us if…"

"Ah!" Tamaki screamed interrupting Haruhi and hitting something.

Everyone turned towards Tamaki panicked.

"Tono, what's wrong?!"

They saw that I was there in front of Tamaki, and that he had hit me in the face.

I blinked in confusion and looked at Tamaki, who had a horrified expression on his face.

"Hi-Hikaru! I'm so-sorry. I di-didn't know it was you." He stuttered.

I rubbed the cheek that he hit. "Uh, it's alright. I did ruin your relationship, so I kinda deserved that."

"What happened to the ghosts Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"I got them off course a bit, but that won't last long. I have a feeling they're on their way here now. So I'm going to get you guys out of this mansion before they get here."

"But what about Kyo-chan?"

"When you guys are out safely, I'll get Kyouya. It's better to have all you guys safe while I save Kyouya then you guys staying in here."

Tamaki glared at me. "No, we're going to help you save Kyouya."

"No, I would prefer if you guys didn't…"

Kaoru smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're going to stay and help you. If you like it or not."

"Yah!" The host club cheered, besides Haruhi, as they pumped their fists in the air.

I sweat dropped, were they really that stupid...I shouldn't even be asking that.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. "Alright, even though I think this is a 'very stupid' decision and I would like you guys to be safe. I guess you can help me."

Everyone in the club, besides Haruhi again, smiled.

"Aww how sweet." A voice said. "You guys must love each other so much."

I growled towards the voice. "Damn it, they found us!"

Ghosts began to appear in the room, all smirking at s as we backed into a corner of the room.

"Listen." I said as the ghosts slowly began making their way towards us. "I get that you're all upset about what I did to you all. I know that you're only listening to Kiku so you could be put to rest. But you should know she's lying to you, she can't put you to rest."

"You're lying!" A ghost yelled as he charged at me with scissors. I grabbed to scissors before he could stab me in the eye.

"I'm telling the truth." I said as I tried to keep the scissors away as the ghost continued to push them towards my eye. "She can't put you guys to rest, the only one who can is me. Because I'm the one who killed you."

"Stop lying!" The ghost yelled.

"He's not lying." A voice said.

The ghost loosened his grip and looked towards the voice as Kyo appeared in the room.

"Kyo." I growled. "It's nice for you to join us again."

Kyo just ignored me and continued to look at the ghost.

"Wh-What do you mean he's not lying?" The ghost asked.

"Kiku is the one that's lying, she can't put you to rest. Only Hikaru can. Kiku wants to take over this place, that's why she's telling you she can put you all to rest so you can get Hikaru to step down by killing his friends. She only wants to run this place."

"That's not true!" Kiku's voice boomed as she appeared into the room. "You're a lying piece of shit!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I would never want to run a place like this! How dare you even accuse me of something like that. I just want to help all these poor spirits rest peacefully."

Kyo smirked. "Are you sure."

He pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket, Kiku's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Kyo snickered. "Before Hikaru closed this place up, I picked up some important items that I thought I would need." He placed his finger on the play button. "Should we take a listen?"

"Don't you dare!" Kiku growled.

Kyo pressed the play button, and a recording of Kiku's and Kyo's conversation began to play.

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyo asked._

 _"Of course I am." Kiku said. "I'm sick and tired of listening to that bastards rules. Now that his friends are here, he might finally regain his memory. I'll then kill all his friends in front of him to make him suffer as much as I suffered. Then when he's at his lowest point, I'll take control of this place."_

 _"But what about putting all the spirits here to rest?"_

 _Kiku laughed at what he said. "You really think I can put these stupid spirits to rest, please. They're only my pawns. When I take control, I'm going to just take random people from the street and torture them in here and they're going to help me. I'll just say that helping me get rid of the living will help them be put to rest. The living make me sick."_

 _Kyo growled. "You're worse than Hikaru."_

 _"Does it look like I care, I could care less what everyone else thinks. I'm going to rule this place, and nobody's going to stop me."_

Kyo stopped the recording and smirked at Kiku who was standing there horrified.

"Have anything to say Kiku?" Kyo asked.

"I-I-I…" Kiku stuttered.

"You lied to us?" A little girl spirit asked Kiku.

Kiku just looked at the little girl horrified as her expression turned furious.

"You bitch!"

The ghosts started to walk towards Kiku, making her go to the corner of the wall. She tried to go through the wall, but she couldn't.

"Why can't I go through the fucking wall?!" She screamed.

I smirked as my eyes glowed gold. "I took away your abilities, so you can get the punishment you deserve."

"No stay away!" Kiku screamed as the ghost came closer to her. "No!"

The ghosts charged at her and began attacking her. Her bloodcurdling scream rang through the mansion.

I looked over at Kyo and my smirk grew. "You know what to do."

Kyo's smirk grew as well as he pulled out a glowing light green stone from his pocket and began walking towards Kiku.

Kaoru walked up to me. "Hikaru, what's Kyo going to do with that stone?"

"That stone is the only thing that can drive an evil spirit away. But instead of getting a peaceful rest, they get a hostile one. All you do is place the stone on a wound, and they vanish."

As Kyo walked up to Kiku, all the other spirits stepped away from her. Kiku looked up at Kyo horrified as she was covered in her black tar like blood.

Kyo snickered as he held up the stone. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

Kiku watched terrified as Kyo placed the stone on one of her wounds. The room grew bright and was filled with her screams. Then when the light vanished, she was gone.

"Yes!" Kyo cheered pumping his fist in the air. "She's gone. She's really gone. I can now rest in peace."

I sighed happily. "I think we all can."

He smiled at me, which was the first time he ever did that. The ghosts walked up to me.

I looked at them and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry that I killed you all because of my wrath. I was just so angry because of my death that I took it out on all of you guys." I gave them a sad smile. "You all don't have to stay here anymore. You can all rest now."

The ghost all smiled at me, then one by one they faded away. When the last one left, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Kyo still smiling at me.

"Hey." He said. "I got you something."

He opened the door and revealed Kyouya standing right there.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Took you guys long enough to rescue me. I was waiting down there for a while."

Kyo-chan!" Honey yelled in excitement as him and the rest of the host club hugged Kyouya.

After a bit Kyouya pushed them away. "Alright that's enough."

Kyo walked back up to me, I smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me." I said. "Even after everything I did to you."

"Don't worry about it." Kyo said. "You let me kill that bitch Kiku, so that makes up for it."

We laughed a little, then Kyo smile at me again.

"When I first got here, I thought I would never be able to rest, but now I finally can, after four years." His smile grew. "Thank you."

He hugged me, which caught me by surprise. I then wrapped my arms around him. He separated from me, and started fading in and out of sight.

"Goodbye." He said.

"Goodbye."

Then after that, he disappeared. Finally being able to rest.


	23. Chapter 23

I just stood there, staring at where Kyo was just standing. I sighed, a small smile formed on my face.

"It's done." I said. I began to laugh a bit. "It's finally done."

I sighed again happily and ran my hand through my hair. I then looked over towards the club and saw that they all had a sad expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If this is the end." Kaoru asked. "Does that mean that you have to leave as well?"

My smile fell, I didn't think of that. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't know." I said. "I don't want to leave, but as a ghost I don't know what I'm going to do."

Kaoru smiled when an idea popped into his head. He ran up to me.

"What if you came back with us." He grabbed my hands. "You can come back home with me and we can live as brothers again."

I just stared at him sadly. "But how are we going to live a normal life with me as a ghost?"

"We can ask Nekozawa for help, maybe he can help us do something about it."

I sighed. "I doubt he can do anything Kaoru. There's no cure for death.

"But we won't know if we don't try." He lightly squeezed my hands. "Please just try, for me."

I just stood there quietly for a bit, thinking of what I should do. I looked at Haruhi, she gave me a small smile and nodded. I sighed again and looked back at Kaoru.

"Alright." I said. "I'll go see Nekozawa."

Kaoru's smile widened. "Great." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'll finally get to have my brother back."

Hearing Kaoru say that, I couldn't help but smile. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I'm happy that you two maybe able to be in each other's lives again. But I think it's time to get out of this mansion."

I nodded and was about to walk over to him, but Kaoru grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said. "I just have one question to ask."

I looked at him. "What is it?"

"After you regained your memory, you never told us who killed you. Can you tell us?"

My expression grew nervous when he asked that. I looked over towards Haruhi again to see what she thinks I should do. Haruhi just gave a nod, telling me to tell the story.

"I, uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Swallowing the lump in my throat. "The person who killed me was….Tamaki's father…"

The room grew silent, everyone besides Haruhi looked at me in shock. I began to feel uncomfortable from all their stares.

"Yu-Yuzure killed you..?" Kyouya asked horrified.

I looked at the floor and just nodded.

"That can't be." Tamaki said. "My father would never do that."

"Tamaki I…"

"No!" He yelled. "You're still evil aren't you." He glares at me. "So you're trying to make my father look bad so you can get your revenge on me. Even though I didn't do anything!"

"That's not true Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. "Hikaru told me the whole story and I could tell he was telling the truth. I know that you don't want to believe this, but it's the truth."

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that would explain why Yuzure was acting strange when he saw Hikaru at the Halloween party. Even though he thought he was Kaoru, he did seem a little afraid when Tamaki brought Hikaru over to talk to his dad."

"When he saw 'me' at the party looking like a very realistic ghost, the memory of him killing Hikaru came back into his mind." Kaoru looked at me. "How...did he kill you?"

I just stood there for a bit, holding the sleeve of my jacket. I then slowly pulled my sleeve down, revealing the bruise like marks on my neck. The club gasped when they saw the markings.

"Hikaru…"

"He tried to seduce mom and when mom tried to run away from him, he pushed her down the stairs. He then saw me and chased me. I fell down the stairs and he began strangling me." I put my sleeve back up then looked at Tamaki. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about your father this way."

"It's just…" He said with barely any emotion. "I never thought my father would do anything like that." He grew angry and clenched his fists. "How dare he!"

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the mansion began shaking.

"I-It's an earthquake!" Kaoru said.

"No it's not." I said. "The closed spaces, they're falling apart." I looked towards the group. "Hurry grab each other's hands. I'll teleport us all out of here."

Everyone quickly grabbed each other's hands, the ceiling began to collapse over us.

"We have to go now Hikaru!" Kyouya yelled.

I closed my eyes. "Alright, hold on."

I then teleported out of the mansion, just before the mansion collapses.

* * *

When we reached our destination, everyone slowly opened their eyes and saw that we were back at Ouran. We all smiled.

"Oh thank god." Kaoru said. "We're finally out of that hell hole." He looked over at me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go to Nekozawa so he can revive you."

"Hold on." Kyouya said. "Before we do anything like that, we have to confront Yuzure."

Everyone's smile fell and became quite. Tamaki then looked up. Determination in his eyes.

"I'll talk to him." He said. "I'll confront my father."

* * *

Yuzure was in his office doing some paperwork when someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?" He said.

The secretary opened the door and poked her head in. "Sir, your son would like to speak to you."

"Let him in."

The secretary opened the door the rest of the way, letting Tamaki in.

Tamaki walked up to his father, a glare on his face. "Father?"

Yuzure put down his pen and smiled at his son.

"Tamaki, what is it that you wanted…"

Tamaki slammed his hands on the desk, interrupting his father. "Why did you do it?"

Yuzure looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you kill Hikaru?"

"What?"

Tamaki's glare hardened. "I know you killed him. How could you?!"

Yuzure's smile quickly turned into frown. "How dare you accuse me of that Tamaki, I'm your father. I would never do that to your friend Hikaru."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyouya said as he walked into the office. "Because we know that during New Year's four years ago while Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother came here to talk to you. You tried to sexually assault her and when she tried to run away, you pushed her down the stairs."

Yuzure's eyes widened in horror. "How do you…"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I have my ways. Yuzure, I hate that I have to accuse you of this, but we can't let you walk free after what you did."

Yuzure folded his hands and laid his head on them. "I don't get why you and my son are accusing me of something so horrible. And even if I did do it, you have no proof."

"Actually." Kyouya said. "We do."

Yuzure's smirk fell when Kyouya pulled out my old phone from his pocket.

"While you were chasing Hikaru, he was texting Kaoru about how you hurt their mother. But before he could send it, you strangled him to death." He glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

Yuzure gulped. "I...uh...I…"

* * *

While Tamaki and Kyouya were confronting Yuzure. The rest of us were going to the black magic club room in the basement. When we approached the black door Kaoru knocked on it.

"Nekozawa, are you there?"

Moments later Nekozawa opened the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes." Kaoru pulled me up to him. "Can you do something about Hikaru's, uh, death problem?"

Nekozawa stood there quietly for a bit.

"I know that's kinda a weird question to ask. But can you at least…"

"Come in." Nekozawa interrupted as he walked away from the door.

We walked into the club room and went over to Nekozawa as he was looking through a book. He flipped through a couple pages until he was on the page he was looking for.

"Here it is." He moved his finger on the page as he read. "Hmm, it's a potion, that might be difficult."

"Why would it be difficult?" Honey asked.

"Well a potion usually takes months to prepare. Unless I have a bottle of the potion somewhere, it's going to take a long time to prepare. And I highly doubt that I have a bottle of this potion."

"How long would it take to make the potion?" Kaoru asked.

"About nine months to a year."

"A year?!" The club yelled in surprise.

Nekozawa nodded. "Yes, some of the ingredients are from overseas and need some special dark magic to mature properly."

"But we can't wait a year." Kaoru said. "We have to revive him now."

"Well I can't do anything about it. I don't have the potion."

"Actually we do." Reiko said popping out of nowhere. She pulled out a small bottle of bright pink liquid. "I was going to use this if Mitsukuni died somehow, but I can spare this for one of his friends.

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you Reiko, you're a life savior...literally."

Nekozawa took the bottle from her and opened it.

"Alright Hikaru." He said. "All you have to do is drink this and you'll be alive again."

I took the bottle and looked at it suspiciously. "Are you sure this will work? I really don't think it's going to."

"Just drink it!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll drink it."

I looked at the pink liquid a bit unsure, then drank it. After I was finished I began to cough.

"God." I said in between coughs. "That was disgusting."

When my coughing finally stopped, I noticed everyone staring at me in shock.

"What?"

I then noticed that my hands were changing colors. I put my hands close to my face and saw that my hands were turning from whitish grey color into a tan peach color.

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief. "It's working. It's really working."

When my hands turned into a normal human color. I quickly went over to a mirror to look at my reflection. I gasped when I noticed that I was...alive.

I began to lightly touch my face, making sure that it was real

"I'm...I'm alive…" I smiled and began to laugh. "I'm alive." I looked towards the group. "I'm alive."

The club smiled and ran up and hugged me.

"I finally have my brother back." Kaoru cried. "I finally have you back."

Tears began to fill my eyes and I hugged him back.

"I'm finally back." I whispered.

* * *

We walked back up the stairs and began to go where Kyouya and Tamaki were, but when we turned the corner, we saw Yuzure being lead out of his office by Kyouya's police force. We walked over to Kyouya.

Kyouya looked over towards us and saw that I was no longer a ghost.

His eyes widened. "It really worked. You're alive."

I smiled. "I know right." I looked at my hands. "I still can't believe it."

"So did he confess?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Well he first denied it until I showed him Hikaru's phone and the message on it, then he finally confessed and told us everything. He said he had too much to drink, and he didn't realize what he did until after he killed Hikaru. Out of panic he dropped Hikaru's body off in a field. He was going to do the same thing with your mother, but when he realized that she was still alive he called an ambulance. After he told us the truth about what happened, he willingly went with my police force."

"Well I guess it's good that he confused. How long is he going to stay in prison?"

"I don't know; the judge will decide that."

Tamaki slowly walked out of his father's office and saw us. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"Hikaru!" He ran up and hugged me. "You're alive!"

"Yah." I gasped out as he began crushing me. "Uh Tono, you're crushing me."

Tamaki let me go, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you're alive."

"I'm glad too." My smile faded a bit. "I'm about your dad though."

"Don't be." He said. "What my father did was unacceptable and he will learn his lesson hopefully." His smile grew. "What really matters is that you're back."

I smiled at him.

"Hey." Honey said. "Let's go celebrate Hika-chan being alive again with some cake."

Kaoru smiled. "Yah, cake sounds good. There's a bakery about a block from here. Let's go there."

Everyone agrees and began to walk out of Ouran. When we were about to walk out of the school building, I stopped. I looked at the sunset, feeling the warm heat on my skin. I missed that feeling.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

I looked down at her.

"Yah?"

"Are you ok?"

I smiled. "Yah, I'm great."

Haruhi smiled back and I grabbed her hand. We then followed the rest of the club to the bakery. Where we were finally all happily together again, after four long years.

~The End~

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this story. To be honest with you, about halfway through this story I kinda lost ambition to write it, but I didn't let that stop me and I contiuned writng. Thank you for all the you guys who read this story and reviewed, I'm glad you guys said that you liked this story, even on the chapter I didn't. This story maybe done, but if you want to read more of my stories, I got a lot more. If you like darker stories you should read my Disturbia series, I won't spoil it for you, but it's really dark. Anyway thanks again for reading this story and sticking with me through the whole story. You guys are awsome, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


End file.
